


What's Love Got To Do With It?

by falicewins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affairs, Alice helps FP investigate the Black Hood and doesn't know it's her own husband, Cheating, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Sheriff FP Jones, Sheriff Jones, The Black Hood, journalist alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: The Black Hood is terrorizing the town of Riverdale and Sheriff Jones has no clue who it is. One day, Alice Smith walks into his office, determined to get to the bottom of this case.  Whether he likes it or not, she's going to help him. What is it about this woman with whom he unexpectedly starts an affair? Why is he so drawn to her? It was just physical, wasn't it? This had nothing to do with love. Or maybe, that is exactly what it is.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A serial killer on the loose. The local news couldn't stop talking about it, which pressured him more and more to find the lunatic that was terrorizing the town. Another news report. The same news over and over again. Yes, a man was shot. Yes, a woman was killed. As the Sheriff, he knew that by now.

Though, there was one thing he had to admit. If he had the time, he could listen to her for ages. That woman. Alice Smith. Or actually, Alice Cooper. But she didn't use her husband's name on tv, for some reason. She has been the live reporter of RIVW for two years now and she could sell every story, no matter how insane.

It wasn't as if FP had to watch the news to be up-to-date about the Black Hood case. He was the Sheriff after all. Everything they told was either information that came directly from him and his squad, or was something he already knew, but didn't want to share with the town yet.

Oversharing would cause panic, which in this case had long started. Still, the tv in his office was constantly on the news channel, just so he could watch her. He had been watching her ever since her first broadcast. A few times before he had met her, when the spoke about some other cases that weren't as intense as this one. It had been a short conversation, but there was something about her that he couldn't easily forget.

She had send him several e-mails wherein she requested to get an interview with him, but he had either ignored her or respectfully declined. His last concern was falling for some journalist trap where in he would spill details that didn't need to come out yet. His job was for this town to feel safe, which meant that --for now-- he'd only share information that was absolutely necessary.

Looking at her on his television made him smile just a little. She looked like a pitbull, but in a princess dress. Ready to attack, just in case. A sweet smile on her face. Enough distraction. He grabbed the remote and pressed on the red off button. It had been a repeat of the twelve o' clock news, anyway. Tons to people to check-up on, tons of pieces of evidence to find a connection between.

Though, his attempt to get off his chair to meet with some witnesses of the latest murder was brutally interrupted when his office door swung open, revealing a blonde woman in a pantsuit with eyes that spat fire. It was the news lady. It was Alice Smith.

Fuck— What the hell was she doing here? FP was certain that he didn't make an appointment with her, not after purposely ignoring her. She looked scary, but he wasn't afraid of her. Not yet, at least.

"Sheriff Jones, it's great that I ran into you." Alice closed the door behind her, her voice filled with a tad of sarcasm.

"You barged into my office, what else did you expect?" He groaned unamused. His head was already pounding enough from the sleepless nights, he didn't need some journalist to yell at him and make things worse.

"You can't keep ignoring my requests. The citizens of the town of Riverdale deserve answers. It's your job to give them." Alice ignored his comment and crossed her arms.

"It's my job to get the bastard behind bars. It's your job to give answers." He commented back, knowing that he got her with this. Sure, he should cooperate to help her get what she wanted, but if she'd like to play this game, so could he.

"You're the damn Sheriff. Nobody knows this case better than you do. Knowledge is power. So, are you willing to share that with the people you claim to keep safe?" Alice had walked over to his desk as she spoke and placed her hands on the edge, to watch him like a lion that was ready to kill its prey.

"This man is dangerous, Mrs. Cooper. What if he watches, huh? If I share what I know, he will always be one step ahead of me. Or would you like to disagree on that?" FP folded his hands together, now willing to have a more adult conversation about this, instead of a game where neither of them had the time for.

"Don't call me that." Alice said bitterly, while getting up again. She almost looked like he had just slapped her in her face.

FP raised his eye-brow. What was she talking about? He didn't call her anything offensive, did he?

"Cooper. Don't call me Cooper." She explained, when she saw his confused face. "When I'm at work it's Smith. I'm my own person. Alright?"

FP just nodded. It seemed like she wasn't too fond of her husband. Not that he would disagree, he had met Hal Cooper a fews times before and there was just something about that man he couldn't stand. At least it was a relief to see that maybe she was a bit different.

"Understood. Suits you better anyway." He gave her a smirk, one that she would gladly slap of his face. If there was something she wasn't coming for, then it was some fake feminism from a man.

"Right. Would you say the same thing about your own wife? Or do you call her by your last name, too?" She thought she had him with that, thinking that there was a high chance that the woman he was married to would have taken his last name.

"Gotta have a wife for that, Smith." He looked straight into her eyes, a small smile tugging on his lips. Normally, this was a touchy subject for him. But now he could use it as a way to have a better comeback, which was an opportunity he could not let pass by.

"Touché." She avoided his gaze, knowing that she lost this battle. There was just one solution, she had to turn the tables.

"So, I'll see you next week for that interview?" She raised her eye-brow, a smile forming on her face. It was almost soft and inviting.

"I never agreed to that." FP said with a straight face, still not wanting to bite on her request to get him to share more about the black hood case.

"Next Friday, two pm in your office. Be prepared." Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heels and left his office.

With a stunned look on his face FP stared to the spot where the woman had just left. Part of him felt annoyed and wanted to call her out for her behavior, but the other part of him wanted to turn on the tv again so he could look at her a little bit more.

**

The clock was ticking awfully slow. Normally, FP had no idea where to get some time to actually do this job but today it seemed like time was just teasing him until his appointment. Technically, she was the one having an appointment with him— not the other way around. Though, it was hard to refuse now she had confronted him face to face.

And why was he so nervous for this? He could shut his mouth, like he had done the last couple of weeks. Today didn't have to be any different. But this woman, there was something about her. Something special, that made him unable to stop thinking about her. All week she had been wandering through his mind. Those piercing blue eyes that looked right through you and could silence even the most talkative kind of person.

The last thing he needed right now was to have a woman on his mind, not after successfully avoiding any kind of connection to someone for years. He had a job to do. There was no time for fantasies. Was there?

There was no time left to think, when someone knocked on his office door, but didn't wait for an answer before she walked in. It was Alice. Of course it was Alice. His heart made a little jump, as if a part of him was excited to see her. Or were it nerves? When you hadn't felt that in a long time, it became hard to recognize.

"Sheriff Jones, glad you didn't bail. Are you ready?" Alice smiled brightly, her shining white teeth looking back to him. He felt almost sorry for being the one to burst her bubble.

"You can say FP. And Alice, I appreciate you putting in so much effort but..." FP's words got stuck in his throat, not being able to be very good about bringing bad news (which was very inconvenient when you were a cop).

Alice stopped setting op her equipment to wait for him to finish his sentence, which he finally did.

"Look, I don't know what you expect me to say, but you know damn well I can't do that interview now." He looked at her seriously, hoping she'd understand. Which of course, she wouldn't.

"Why the hell not? If you would be good at your job he'd be behind bars already, so you called this upon yourself." Alice spat back, feeling betrayed that he couldn't send her an email that it truly wasn't happening all week after she worked her ass of to make this happen.

Ouch. That is were it stung him. His job was his life and hearing that in her eyes it was his fault a serial killer was still on the loose was hurting more than he'd ever admit out loud to someone, not even to himself.

"Because I don't have the answers you want, Alice! I don't know who it is!" FP snapped, unexpectedly raising his voice at her when he had no intentions to do so. He tried to control his breath as he combed through his hands with his hair. In and out. Breathe in and out.

He expected her to just leave, or get mad, but she stayed silent. No words, just her eyes staring back at him. There were a few things she could do, she thought by herself. Her first option was to raise her voice back, telling him that he should keep his act together. Second thing was to be vulnerable, to be soft. Maybe that would help him open up about the case.

But the third option was by far the best one. He needed to be challenged. He needed someone to push him in doing the right thing. The only question was, was he going to accept her help?

So, step by step she came closer to him. His brown eyes followed her every move, scanning her up and down as she now stood next to his desk. There was something about her that was hypnotizing him. Something that made it impossible to look away from her.

"Let me help you. I've got my resources." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. Fuck, why did that sound so hot?

"I'm not letting you in on this case. That's too dangerous." Though he was supposed to look her in the eyes, all he could stare was at her pink lips. He was certain they were calling his name.

She took another step closer, their noses almost brushing each other. FP's breath hitched, and Alice smiled a little when she noticed that he was under her spell.

"I'm not afraid of a little danger." She whispered in his ear, before leaning back and placing her bottom on the edge of his desk, spreading her legs just enough for him to take place in. Alice didn't know what had gotten into her, but it was as if the words left her mouth before she even knew it.

He should have taken a step back and ignore his impulses, but she smelled so, damn, good. Just for a second he thought about turning away and ignoring the building arousal in his body, but then she carefully wrapped her feet around his waist to push him just the slightest bit towards her. It was all he needed to go all in.

Without thinking anything through he grabbed her thighs to properly accommodate himself in between them and squeezed hard enough for it too hurt a little, but not enough for it to leave any bruises. His lips attached to hers instantly, encouraged by Alice who had cupped his face into her small hands. She didn't waste a second to push her tongue past the barrier of his lips to taste him. God, he was a good kisser.

A moan louder than she would have wanted, betrayed how easily she was getting turned on by his hands on her body and his lips hungrily on hers. FP knew that what he was doing was wrong. It was obvious that she wanted this— her hands were already working on his belt. But still, he knew he shouldn't and yet he couldn't find himself to stop.

While she had managed to undo his pants, he had popped the button on the slacks from her baby blue pantsuit, wasting no time pushing it down her ass, to her legs, to finally throw it aside. Those eyes-- those fiery eyes that were begging for more. He was seeing it right, was he? There was no need to doubt his actions any longer, when Alice fumbled with the buttons on his uniform.

"Something wrong?" She suddenly stopped when she saw the hesitation in his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but he just couldn't. Instead, he shook his head and cupped her face with his big hands.

Alice smirked. There was something about this man that made her head spin. From the very first second she walked into this door, she had felt it. An undeniable tension, that somehow could be created in a split second, as if they were meant to be here right here right now.

Ever since she had met him two years ago, she had fantasized about a moment like this. His hands exploring her body, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. Though, she had never expected this fantasy to come true one day. 

His lips attaching to her throat was another reminder that this was indeed her reality now. While he was leaving hard and needy kisses down to her collarbone, she had managed to shrug off his shirt.

She threw it over her shoulder, but as soon as she did that she felt FP tense around her. His tattoo. She would see his tattoo, he realized. Fuck. This was red flag number one that he never should have done this in the first place.

He just looked at her. His hair a mess already from her hands, and out of breath from worshipping her. His eyes were asking her something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Was it permission? Forgiveness? Something that was deeper than she would like to know?

FP expected her to pull back and redress herself once she had seen the giant snake on the right side of his torso, but she didn't. Instead, she traced the outline of the green Serpent with a featherlight touch. Did she... like it?

Nobody had ever looked at his tattoo, his scar, something he was proud of but still tried to hide at all costs, with so much tenderness. No, he was fooling himself. She was just curious. Before today he had never really talked to her, and they were just hooking up to get it out of their systems. There was nothing special about her touch. Or at least, that is what he'd tell himself.

She smirked and showed her shining white teeth, and when she looked like that, he kissed her again. His hand shoved into her panties, almost without a warning. Alice gasped, and had to break their lips to try to get herself together.

This wasn't something she usually did, but God... he was irresistible. In fifteen years of marriage she had never cheated, not even kissed with someone else. But now it seemed like innocent looks weren't as innocent as she had thought. She didn't care anymore. This is what she craved right now. His hands on her, on every piece of skin he could find.

She pushed him back just a little, leaving him in a confused look. Was regret making an appearance? Did he overstep when he had entered her? Alice just smirked when she saw the growing concern on his face. Her fingers reached for the buttons of her blouse and undid them one by one, until she was left in just her bra, one that matched her panties.

FP felt his pants grown tighter by the hot sight of her leaning against his desk, her legs spread and her fingers reaching for the clasp of her bra while gesturing for him to come closer. He didn't waste another second. His fingers traced her thigh, up to her lower back, to finally reach the final destination of her bra. One sweet move, and it was gone. She tore it away from her body and watched his eyes grow dark the second her exposed chest was in front of him.

FP bit his lower lip and cupped her breast in his large hands, making her breath hitch when his thumb rubbed her nipple, building it into a peak. It wasn't enough for neither of them, which was soon to be changed when FP suddenly took a step closer and lowered his mouth to take her nipple between his lips. Alice moaned involuntarily. She couldn't care that she was being loud, not when he was sending little sparks of electricity through her body.

"You like that?" FP groaned, just before he took her other nipple in his mouth, making sure they were both getting all the attention they craved.

"There is something I like a hell of a lot more." Alice's hands reached for his pants and boxers once again, and roughly pushed them down.

She wasn't the only one being exposed right now, his erection was already begging to be touched. Though, they only barrier between them becoming one was her own underwear, that she quickly removed from her body and tossed aside.

FP grunted loudly when her hands wrapped around him and stroke up and down almost painfully slow. Alice just chuckled, when she saw that he closed his eyes while her hand was pleasuring him. Though, she wasn't satisfied with just his fingers inside her.

Alice placed her hand under his chin to force him to look at her, asking him to take thing further. After all, she needed to know if he was craving her just as much as she was craving him. After looking into his eyes for just a second, she knew she didn't have to doubt his desire. She aligned him with her throbbing core, waiting for him to take the bait.

When he slowly entered her fully, until he filled her up completely, he looked her straight into her eyes. Alice couldn't stop staring, too. Why did sex with someone who was more a stranger than a friend feel so good when you had a husband at home who was supposed to know your body better than anyone?

FP slowly pulled out of her, to push back until he found a steady rhythm that seemed to work for the both of them. Their breathing became in sync while he kept on thrusting into her. His hands caressed down her sides, keeping her as close as possible.

Alice closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, while gasping for air with every move he made. Her head was spinning for experiencing so much pleasure after such a long time. His abs, his snake tattoo, his dark messy hair that was curling in the base of his neck, those brown eyes... it was all becoming too much.

She looked up at him and kissed him roughly one more time, while grabbing his neck to keep him closer. FP had to break their tongues from battling when he felt that he was close. To help him over the edge, she scratched his back with her nails, definitely leaving marks for later. He grunted loudly when he felt her fingers pressing into his back. This was it. Her fantasy. Having sex with the Sheriff on a desk. And by the look on his face, he wasn't complaining about the fact that she came onto him.

She tensed around him as soon as he came, which was a feeling she hadn't felt in a time longer than she'd liked to say out loud. Their breathings became to slow down, while he stayed still inside her, giving her and himself some time to get back on earth. His whole body was tingling, which was a new feeling to him. He gave her one last kiss before he pulled out, surprising her with doing so.

"Give my regards to your husband." FP smirked when he buckled his pants again, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was dressing herself, too.

"Don't act so sly." She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop herself from giving him a small smile, which in this case was victory for FP. No woman that was sexually satisfied by her own husband would get so satisfied by another man this easily.

They redressed themselves for the next few minutes in silence, but there was one thing that he needed to ask. It was a risky thing to sleep with her, not only because she was married (and because he shouldn't hook-up with women he didn't really know on the middle of the day in his office) but because she was most likely the first one out of the Serpents who had seen his tattoo.

Sure, there had been some hook-ups through the years, but those women weren't from Riverdale and therefore never asked or saw the connection. But Alice, she lived here. She knew what the Serpents were.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" He didn't look her in the eyes, just in case he saw a hint of disappointment there.

"What are you talking about?" Alice murmered while she buttoned her blouse again.

"My tattoo." He stated the obvious.

"That's your business, FP. Not mine." Alice shrugged, not even seeing the big deal in the giant snake on his torso. It actually looked hot, she thought.

"Hal likes to think otherwise." FP hissed lowly, the annoyance towards her husband growing with the second. 

"Like I said, I'm not my husband." Alice emphasized again, offering him a soft smile once she saw that he was truly triggered. He offered her a soft smile back.

"Anyway, I'll see you around, right?" She grabbed her purse and looked around once more before leaving his office. He just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah. Sure." FP nodded, but wanted to slap himself the second he heard those words coming out of his mouth. Couldn't he say something more? Something that actually meant something? But no. She left. And he didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Alice loved organizing, sorting out her interview tapes wasn't exactly on her fun activities list. But, if she really wanted to pick the best ones to promote herself, then she needed to sort them out.

When she grabbed the latest, she noticed that it was unnamed. Her last interview that wasn't for the RIVW had been some time ago, why didn't she remember this one? There wasn't even a date on the tape that should help her remember.

Surely, there was only one way to find out. She walked over to her VCR player and carefully slid the tape inside. But when she pressed play, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

What she saw was herself, just a few days ago. This was meant to be her interview with FP. Had she accidentally pressed play after she had stalled her videocamera?

As soon as she looked at herself sitting down on the edge of his desk, she heard a familiar voice echoing through the house.

"Alice? Honey, are you home?" Hal called her, successfully startling her. Shit, he couldn't see this tape. Never. Before she could look at the rest (not that she wanted to, she hadn't even meant to record them in the first place) she pressed the stop button and quickly removed it.

"In here!" She yelled, once the coast was clear.

"Should we go to Greendale today? I heard they have a cute market there." Hal proposed, a sweet smile tugging on his face. Little did she know at that moment, that all of that was part of his big disguise.

"Sorry, I gotta work..." Alice said absentmindedly, staring at the tape in her hand that was the evidence of the fact that she cheated on him.

"You never have time. I can take a day off, can't I? The RIVW won't fall the second you aren't there." Hal spat back, his anger slowly building up.

"Hal, when I tell you I have to work you've got to deal with it, alright?" Alice grew more annoyed with the second by his possessive behavior. He never wanted to do something with her, why start today?

"When you were working for The Register you weren't like this. Where is the old Alice?" Hal faked a pout, but it still managed to touch her. He was right, she hadn't really been paying a lot attention to their marriage.

"I'm really sorry, honey. I really have to go now." She send him an apologetic smile and left without another word. First she had to make sure that tape would be destroyed for good.

**

The days after their encounter, Alice was wandering through FP's head more than he liked. She was married for Christ sake, why did he have to think about a woman who was taken? What was it about her that was playing with his mind so much? He successfully avoided this feeling for years, and yet one afternoon with her could make him confused so easily.

FP almost chocked on his water when the woman he had been thinking about suddenly barged into his office, without a knock, without a warning.

"Before you yell at me, I need to talk to you." Alice held up her hand in defense, expecting him to send her away in a second. But he didn't. Truth was, he had been debating with himself whether to reach out to her or not.

"Actually, I was just about to call you. I need to talk to you too." He stared, slightly shifting in his chair. It was clear that she was surprised.

"Oh, what about it?" She asked, curious to know why he wanted to reach out considering he had been successfully ignoring her for weeks. Did he change his mind about doing an interview?

"Just wanted to know if you have any regrets. I felt a bit... weird, afterwards." FP wasn't so sure what kind of words to use, when he couldn't even describe the way he felt about their hook-up. It was good and he had enjoyed it, but he wasn't so sure she would feel the same. What if she felt awful? The least I could do was ask her.

"I don't. Do you?" Alice told him honestly and raised her eyebrow when she returned his question. FP gave her an almost unnoticeable smile, as if he was trying to tell her that he was glad that she didn't regret it.

"No. Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were fine." He cleared up, feeling relief wash over him. That was something she didn't expect. Not that she really knew the man, but him checking up with her about their encounter was warming her heart more than it should.

"That's very... sweet of you. Thanks." She smiled a little bit uneasy, not sure how to react.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" FP came straight to the point so their conversation could take a more formal turn, since he assumed that she came for something work related. Alice cheeks started to flush, knowing what she was about to tell them was serious.

"Actually, it was about Friday.... I was sorting out the video tapes of the recent interviews I did, including ours." She started out, crossing her arms to feel herself a little bit more powerful, which sadly didn't help at all.

"But I never did the interview." FP said confused. Where was she going with this?

"That's the thing.... Apparently I had pressed play before... well, you know how our conversation ended." Alice couldn't look into his eyes. She knew how it looked like. It was almost as if she had set this up to have some kind of material to hold over him, which was something she would never, ever, do.

"You recorded us?" FP hissed through his teeth, his eyes full disbelief and disgust. Hooking up with someone was one thing, but the other person putting that on tape without permission was not okay in the slightest.

"Not on purpose! I just found out yesterday. I got the original and only tape. Thought it would be best if we destroyed it together." Alice grabbed the tape out of her purse and placed it on his desk in front of him, proving that she had it with her.

Seeing her face and the genuine apology written all over her made him relax a little bit more. It was his own fault that in a moment of weakness he took the bait to sleep with someone who could easily lure him into a trap. 

Though, it looked like she truly felt bad about accidentally recording them. After all, wasn't a sextape damaging for her, too? So, instead of yelling he decided to be understanding. In the end, she told him about her mistake and she wanted to fix it.

"Yeah... you're right. Thanks for telling me." He offered her a soft smile. She returned the gesture, especially when she would understand when he was mad.

"Did you uh, see it?" FP grabbed the tape and twirled it into his hand, not sure if he could even ask her that. But he had to admit that he was curious.

"A piece of it, until I found out what it was. So, no. Not really." Alice answered, a hint of curiosity in her voice, too. FP stayed silent.

"Do you want to see it?" She asked, her eyebrow raising as he now looked up at her. He couldn't read her expression.

"Do you?" He returned her question, feeling that he couldn't answer honestly when it could be pushing her to watch it. If she wanted to see it, the ball was in her court.

"Well, it would be a waste if nobody would ever see it. Don't you think?" Alice sat down on the chair at the other side of the desk, finally sort of relaxing. Secretly, the thought of watching it with him was way too appealing.

But why would they? They barely knew each other and had secretly recorded a hook-up that didn't even had to happen. Still, it felt like they were two magnets being drawn together, no matter their attempts to ignore it.

"If you are comfortable watching... we could take a look, you know?" FP said lowly, carefully watching his words so she would know that there was still a way out if she wanted to.

"Are you suggesting to watch our sex tape together?" Alice let out a choked laugh. FP immediately felt guilty about even proposing this.

Fuck, why was he like this around her? It didn't happen every day that he felt a connection to someone, and he managed to fuck it up in just one sentence. But then Alice face became serious again.

"Where is your VCR player?" It was all she had to say to make known that she wanted this. She had never made a sextape before, not even with her husband on purpose. Yet, the only time she stepped out it him got accidentally recorded. She had to see what it looked like, right?

FP tried to fight a grin and stood up from his chair to walk over to the interrogation room. She followed him without hesitation and he shut and locked the door the second she came in. The blinds were closed, and FP had checked if there was anyone even close there. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people at the office today. They wouldn't be interrupted.

After he rolled the tv towards the table, he held the tape for the opening of the VCR. Before he would play the tape, he looked around once more. She was leaning against one of the tables, watching his every move.

"You sure? We can still stop. Just say the word." FP wasn't sure if the look on her face were just nerves, or anxiety. If she had changed her mind, he needed to know before she'd feel forced to watch herself.

"Afraid you won't look good on tape?" She teased him, her face finally showing a grin. FP let out a relieved chuckle and slid the tape in the VCR. He took a step back and leaned against the same table she did, waiting for themselves to show on the TV.

And there they were. It was less confronting as they imagined. Alice narrowed her eyes as she looked at how she was undressing the man next to her.

"We actually look... good." She said, almost surprised that it wasn't disgusting her. Normally it all looked way better in your head than it actually did in real life, but she was actually amused.

"That's not a surprise, you're gorgeous." FP blurted out, his eyes glued to the screen. He didn't even realize that he gave her a compliment, it had just slipped out. Alice's head snapped sidewards.

"You're not that bad yourself, Jones." She smiled, her cheeks flushing just a tad. He smiled slyly. She turned her head back to the screen, watching herself getting worshipped by him. There was no way she could deny what this was doing to her.

"Does this also makes you feel a little..." Alice wasn't sure how to finish her sentence, in case this wasn't turning him on as much as it did to her. FP looked at her, and saw her eyes growing darker as she stared right into his eyes.

"Come here." He breathed out in a whisper as he shifted his body so he pressed even further against the table. Alice let out a muffled gasp as his tongue had already found its way inside her mouth. Not that she was complaining, she'd gladly welcome him again.

His hands rolled up her skirt so he could find his way to her panties. "Do you want to?" FP pulled back and asked her out of breath, just before he would cross a line. Her actions may say a lot, he needed to know for sure.

Instead of answering his question, Alice guided his hand inside her underwear, for him to find out her response. "Feel for yourself, Jones." She whispered lowly in his ear, leaving goosebumps all over his body.

When his fingers stroke up and down her slit, he could feel how wet she was for him already. He wasn't the only one who was completely turned on by watching their tape. Deciding to watch it was mistake one, and this was possible the next one. Though, right now neither of them could care.

Alice closed her eyes when she felt his fingers entering her, teasing her just enough to get wetter by the second. FP looked at her and grew more and more impatient. He unbuckled his own belt while she unzipped her skirt. There was no time left to undress each other properly.

"FP, I need more." She breathed out, the words barely audible while she threw her head backwards. He didn't need to be told twice. Her left hand reached for his boxers to bring him closer, and before she knew it his hands wrapped around her ass just enough for him to have easy access to her body.

He looked her deep into her eyes before he fully entered her, needing to see the growing lust and satisfaction in her eyes when he filled her up. What was this about her that made him suddenly lose all control? Why did her eyes hypnotize him in a way that was so new to him? It were questions that he desperately needed answers to, but right now all he needed to enjoy was the amazing feeling of Alice.

**

"Well, that was hot." FP said lowly, when he buckled his belt.

"The tape? Or what we just did?" Alice asked him, turning around as soon as she adjusted her skirt.

"Both." He smirked, earning a playful eye roll from her.

When they walked back to his office, Alice had something on her mind that she wanted to share with him. No more fighting, just honesty about what was happening in Riverdale.

"Since we're here... I'm really worried about this town, FP. You may be the Sheriff but that doesn't mean you have to do this investigation alone." She made sure her voice was sweet and inviting, so that he would know that she truly wanted to help.

FP sighed. Though he understood where she was coming from, it was just too dangerous to let someone in that wasn't trained for these kind of things.

"I can't involve you, Alice. You know why I can't." He looked down at the floor, not sure if he could stare into her eyes without his vulnerability showing. She opened her mouth to bring another argument in on why she should be helping, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in." FP answered.

"You delivery is here." The office manager smiled politely and handed it over. FP just nodded and stared at the package he just got.

"Why are you looking like that?" Alice asked confused, not being able to understand his puzzled expression.

"I didn't order anything." FP said absentmindedly, as he walked over to his desk to put down the package and took a knife to open it.

A rush of anxiety and concern went through his veins when he noticed what was in the box. A snake. FP immediately placed his arms in front of Alice before pushing her backwards a little, to make sure she wouldn't get harmed. When he looked closer, he saw that the snake wasn't moving. It was dead. With blood there was written one word, that was giving FP the chills.

SINNER - B.H.

"Sinner? What does that mean?" Alice asked confused, one she realized there wasn't any direct danger from what was inside. FP knew what it meant. He was one. And Alice was one too, now.

"That the Black Hood is targeting sinners." FP breathed out, his concern for this serial killer growing more and more. This wasn't just somebody that would easily stop. This was a man with a mission. And he wouldn't rest until he was done.

"Fuck. I should have thought about this before." FP sighed in frustration and shoved the box aside. He had to get rid of that awful image in his head.

Then his eyes fell on the videotape, right in front of their nose. This was the proof of Alice stepping out on her husband. This was the proof of them sleeping together. And they were stupid enough to make that same mistake twice.

Suddenly he ripped the tape to shreds, to make sure nobody would ever see what was on there again. Not even themselves. That was far too dangerous.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alice exclaimed, thinking that they were both comfortable with it now, which wasn't untrue, but it was about more than that.

"Destroying it. We can't have evidence lying around." He said, as he ripped the last part of the tape. Alice raised her eye-brow, not sure what their sextape had anything to do with the Black Hood.

"Don't you understand? You have a husband, Alice. If someone sees this... you'll become a target." Suddenly it was like all his concerns for her took over, which was a feeling he wasn't used to.

Sure, his job as the Sheriff was to keep the town of Riverdale safe. But this was about her. Someone he, somehow, weirdly enough, cared about. Alice's face grew pale as she realized what that tape had meant. Destroying it was definitely the right call.

"What do we do now?" She asked as she got herself together and was ready to take down whoever was threatening him.

"We don't do anything." He answered, not risking her life in any way possible. This wasn't her responsibility.

"Please, FP." She pleaded, the need of wanting to be a part of this only growing stronger the more he pushed her away. He ignored her statement, instead he said the following.

"We'll meet up soon, okay? Just to make sure you're okay. You're not going to be a victim of our mistake." It was a promise he made to both her and himself. She was going to be safe. She had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, when things had calmed down just a little bit, FP decided to text Alice. He had been wanting to do it before, but that would be to over protective, wouldn't it? He couldn't treat her any different from anyone else in this town when it came to the Black Hood case. Only difference was that they had done something that made her a direct target.

FP: Are you doing okay?

He took the risk and texted her. After all, he had promised to check in.

Alice: Yes, I am.

He waited. Was there anything else he wanted to ask? Could he ask details on how she was doing? He didn't have to wait long, cause it seemed like she was thinking the same thing. Another text from her.

Alice: Should we talk? Can I come over?

FP: Yeah, you can. Meet me at the police station?

Alice: Or just at your home? Why so formal? I'd like to talk to FP for a change. Not to Sheriff Jones.

His home. He never invited people to his home. Nobody even knew where he lived. And even if they did, nobody said a word. But he owed her this, didn't he?

Alice: Or are you afraid I'll criticize your house?

She was a mind reader, he thought. But sometimes you needed to open up. Even if that was terrifying.

FP: Fine. Meet me at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Trailer 107.

FP sighed as he putted away his phone. Nobody ever visisted his trailer. He guessed that many people thought he was living on the Norhtside— which was clearly not the case. Though, he knew this woman wouldn't quit when he was going to keep this a secret. Part of him didn't even want to lie to her. After all, she was the one who came closest to who he really was after successfully hiding from the world for years.

**   
"So, this is where you live?" Alice looked around the trailer, that was very neat, to her surprise. Not that she thought he was the sloppy type, but with someone working so much she would have expected more of a mess.

"Don't act surprised. Just say what you really wanna say and ask what you wanna ask." FP mumbled annoyed, regretting inviting her right there and then.

"Can you relax for just one second? I'm not trying to be judgemental. I'm trying to be nice." Alice sounded a bit hurt, since it wasn't usual for her either to do things like these. She wasn't here to judge, she genuinely wanted to get to know him.

"You are?" His voice confused, and just a little soft to let her know that the fact she wasn't going to make fun of him for living like this meant something to him.

He didn't think he should be ashamed of his trailer, but the majority of Riverdale wasn't too fond of the people living on SunnySide.

"Don't act surprised." She mocked his words from before, while sending him a smile. FP chuckled and rubbed his eyes before he let out a big sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tense ever since The Black Hood showed up." He apologized, realizing that he had been acting more grumpy ever since that criminal had been terrorizing the town.

Alice didn't mind. She was more alert herself ever since the news was out in the open, so she could imagine that the Sheriff, who was responsible for getting him behind bars was even more tense.

"That's why I am here. I've tried to look for connections between the murders by talking to people in this town, to hopefully find out more about his motives." Alice grabbed a big map out of her bag and started putting the pictures and news articles onto the wall.

"Alice, I don't think—" FP started to interrupt her from emptying her bag full of conspiracy theories, but there was no way she was going to listen to him.

"FP, I don't care what you think. I'm helping you." Alice said firmly, making sure he knew this was not up for discussion anymore.

"You're not gonna let go, are you?" There tugged a small smile on his lips, amazed by her determination.

"Hadn't you noticed?" She grinned, feeling glad that he was finally letting her in.

"So, what do you know?" FP crossed his arms and decided to let her explain what she had heard and if she figured anything out that could help him find the criminal.

"Like you said, his victims aren't just random. Manfred Muggs was accused of fraud. Words says that Melinda Mantle was seeing a woman behind her husband's back. He sees them as sinners, like that message he sent you." Alice started to sum up the case in a nutshell.

"But we knew that already. At least that rules out some people." When a killer had a specific group of people he was looking for, that at least helped them to make sure they knew who to protect.

There was just one thing FP was forgetting. People have secrets. It wasn't just about the ones who commited a sin for the public eye. It was way deeper than that.

"That's the thing, FP. It doesn't. Everyone is a target. Can you name one person who shouldn't worry?" Alice crossed her arms and looked at him with worried eyes. She knew that this danger was affecting the whole town. Everyone is a sinner.

"Fuck. You're right." FP rubbed his beard with the palm of his hand while he stared at her board. He hadn't looked at it this way. This case was even more dangerous than he would have thought. Everyone is a target.

"I'll put extra enforces on every corner on every street of Riverdale. Twenty four seven. Seven days a week." He tapped with his fingers on the wall, seeing now other choice to do so. At least people would be watched every second and every hour of the day. Would that help?

"How's your husband handling this?" He turned his head back to Alice, suddenly worrying about her being soaked into this mess while her husband might not know anything about what she was investigating.

"Hal thinks everyone is overreacting. About Melinda he says it was most likely a suicide because her husband knew about her secret." Alice rolled her eyes when she recalled the conversation she had with her husband.

Instead of showing a little empathy he said she called it upon herself. The longer she was married to him, the more she was questioning why she even was with this man.

"And is he taking care of you?" He asked her softly. Though, FP knew he wasn't. That was no mystery. They were a well known couple, the Coopers. She was the independet one, someone who fought for justice. Hal was more old-school. He saw things black and white.

"Don't you worry about me." Alice smiled weakly. She didn't need him to be concerned, that would carry to many emotions that she couldn't deal with now.

"I think you know I will." He answered quietly, understanding her hint but feeling the need to say that he was indeed worried about her. No matter how hard he tried not to be. Alice cleared her throat. She badly needed to change the subject.

"Do you have any new clues?" Her voice was curious, ready to find out who was this Black Hood. FP understood that she didn't want to talk about her husband any longer. So, instead he told her what was new. Which wasn't a lot.

"None. Just that he seems to know every single thing about everyone in this town." FP stared at the wall for a while, feeling Alice's eyes burn on his cheek. All those pictures, all those articles, all these vague clues. And yet no main suspect.

"Fucking hell, this is driving me crazy!" He shoved the chair next to him to the other side of the trailer. A loud bang followed as soon as it hit his bedroom door. Alice wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure how to.

"What if there are kids next, huh? Or what if it's one of us? Or someone we care about?" FP practically cried out, his tears almost falling from his eyes. What if he couldn't do his job? What if he failed? How many people had to die before he'd catch the right guy?

"Hey, look at me. That's not going to happen, alright? We're going to catch him." Alice grabbed his face in her hands, which already effectively seemed to calm him down. FP tried to catch his breath, as he looked into those blue orbs that were staring at so intensely.

"Alice..." He whispered, knowing what was coming next. Her eyes were staring at his lips. They had to fight it, but just the forbidden fruit neither of them had the urge to do the wise thing.

"Stop talking." She answered, and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. While their tongues started to find each other she pushed them back towards the couch, making him land on there with a tud. She landed in his lap, both legs on each side of his body.

"You definitely know how to distract me." He said sweetly. A chuckle left his mouth when they broke the kiss to get some air. Alice giggled, her hand softly stroking his stubble. But his face turned serious very fast.

"We shouldn't do this. I'm bringing you into danger and I don't want that. It's too risky." He had his hands on her hips, not wanting to let go but knowing he had to. If someone would ever found out that they were now occasionally sleeping together, the Black Hood would get them both. That was something he was sure of.

Alice however, was a little less worried. Instead of going along with his concern, she stroke her hand through his dark locks to end on his cheek. It calmed him down instantly. As if, for a second, things were truly fine.

"Your trailer door is locked and the curtains are closed. We're just doing an interview, right?" She whispered sweetly, while caressing his hair over and over again.

"It feels like we are constantly being watched." FP closed his eyes while he leant into her touch. Alice smiled as she felt him pulling her closer by her hips.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one watching you now. And you look handsome." She grinned at him, and for a second he let himself return that same smile.

But then he rested his forehead against hers. This woman that had suddenly waltzed into his life when he least expected it. This woman that made him confused more than he liked to admit. This amazing woman that didn't leave his mind anymore.

"Thanks for... being here... and helping me." He was truly grateful for her. Even when the start of their relationship, whatever there was between them, had started unexpectedly, she was still the only person he could count on right now.

Something to hold onto when you felt like drowning. And even with the knowledge of this having to end soon, he still wanted this. Just for now. Just to forget.

"We've got this, alright?" She sounded confident, like she was making a promise. Truth was, she had no idea. But she needed to believe that they had control over something so evil, something so scary, like the Black Hood.

And for a second they had. It was just the two of them, that afternoon in his trailer, when they only focussed on them when they slowly became one on the decades old couch in his trailer. The second he kissed her again, everything seemed to fade away.

**

The next few days the town grew even darker than it already was. There was a new victim. She survived, but at what costs? Midge Klump got shot. A child who hadn't even finished high school yet. If the Black Hood was even attacking kids now, that would mean that literally nobody would be safe.

It was as if another alarm bell went off in FP's head. Sleeping with Alice, or even meeting her at his home was a tricky thing to do. Every single time they would give into an impulse and every time he knew he shouldn't have done it. But now? If even kids were becoming victims, that could mean Alice was next. So, FP reached for his phone and decided to text her.

FP: Alice, I can't see you anymore. Not for the investigation and not for... you know.

Alice: What are you talking about? I can protect myself.

FP: Never said I doubted that. A kid got shot, Alice. An innocent child. I'm not risking your life, you hear me?

Alice: I actually thought we were friends now. Got that wrong, apparently.

FP: You are my friend, Alice. That is why I can't lose you. Not like this.

She never responded to his last text message. He was pretty sure she was mad at him. That meant she cared, right? And she said they were friends. He never really had someone who called him that. A friend. Well, he once had. But he screwed that up. Maybe he had already lost the only other person in his life that had ever cared about him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks they didn't speak to one another. Alice was afraid to call him, since his message had been loud and clear. He didn't want to see her. Truth was, it stung. It really stung. There was something about him that made her want to be around him. Something that made her feel safe and more like herself. Did she lose that already? And why did she care so much when she barely knew the man?

There was no reason for her to dwell on something that shouldn't even matter that much, but the universe had other plans for them. Just when she walked into Pop's Chocklit Shop to pick up her order, she ran into a familiar face. FP was standing at the counter, accepting his own take-out, before he turned his head and looked straight into her eyes. He stopped moving. All he could do was look at her.

"Hey..." His voice was soft, unsure if he was even allowed to greet her.

"Good to see you." Alice gave him a polite smile. Her heart was glowing, as if life somehow meant for them to run into each other. When he saw the inviting look in her eyes, he took a step closer to her.

"Good to see you, too." His words were genuine, even more than she would realize. He had been thinking about her a lot the past few weeks. Something happening to her because of their mistake was one of his biggest fears. Luckily. she was unharmed.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until they both gave into a reflex that they couldn't fight anymore. Without a warning, he hugged her tightly, savouring the feeling of holding her in that moment. Alice finally breathed out, and melted into the embrace.

"How are you really doing?" Alice asked him, when they pulled back.

"Miserable. You?" It was the most honest answer he could give her.

"Me too." Part of her wished she could say that she was feeling this way because they hadn't seen each other these last weeks, but for now she would leave it vague like this.

He remained silent. What was he supposed to say? That he wanted to cheer her up? That it was his fault that she was in this position? Ask her what she had been thinking about? Everything felt like the wrong choice. Alice felt the awkward tension in the air and decided to break it.

"Since we're both getting take-out, why don't we eat it together? As friends?" She smiled friendly, while she gestured to the paper bags in their hands. Hal wasn't home, which is why she had bought dinner just for herself, and she had a feeling FP didn't have any guests either.

FP hesitated for a second. Meeting up with her wasn't a great idea, not as long the Black Hood was still walking around. But she was a friend now, wasn't she? He saw the look in her eyes, practically begging for him to say yes, and truth was, he really wanted to hang out with her.

"Yeah, sure... why not. My trailer?" He proposed with a sweet smile, and her eyes started to beam again.

"Sounds perfect."

**

FP had stalled their food out on his dinner table, so they could share everything they had bought. He had given her some fries while he swallowed a piece of his favourite burger. There was an awkward silence. Both of them wanted to say so much, but neither of them knew the right words.

"Sorry if I have been a dick." FP broke the silence, he gave her a small smile while he took a fry. Alice chuckled sweetly. It was true, he had been kind of a dick but all that didn't matter anymore.

"No, it's fine. You did the right thing." She smiled assuringly. Though she hadn't agreed with his approach on the situation, keeping some distance was clearly the right call. He was just worried about her, she reminded herself.

There was a reason that she didn't want to be away from him. Almost as if she didn't care that the Black Hood could come at any moment to let her pay for her sins. As if all of that didn't matter as long as she could feel happy for a moment when she was with him.

"But you know... if any day could be my last, then I would want to spend it... with you." She confessed silently. When your life could be in danger, you suddenly weren't so scared to say what you really wanted to say.

Her words meant more to him than he could ever explain. There were so many hidden emotions in that one sentence, that made his whole body glow.

"Me too. With you, I mean." He smiled sweetly, his cheeks flushing brightly the second he heard her confession. For now it was all they could say about what they were feeling.

"You're actually the only person I'm sort of close with." He chuckled a little embarrassed and busied himself with focusing on the fries on his plate.

There was a long silence where in Alice looked at the man across of her. He was afraid to look her in the eye, it seemed. But why?

"What's this, FP? Between us?" She asked him, when she knew she needed to break the ice and finally have a real conversation about what they had started.

"I have no idea." FP answered truthfully, confused even.

"Do you want to find out?" Her voice was insecure, which was rare for her. Though, she'd find out very soon if he wanted to explore their connection just as much as she did.

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he stood up from his chair and took a few steps aside while overthinking his response.

Neither of them were the kind of people to have an affair or do the light and breezy thing. So why was it so difficult to be honest right now? Why couldn't he say that he did want to find out?

She saw him thinking and stood up to follow where he was standing. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw how close she was to him. He could almost hear her heartbeat and he was pretty sure she could hear his.

"Alice, you have a husband." FP whispered, shaking his head in confusion as he said so. This was wrong. He couldn't be with her like that, not when there was proof on her ring finger that she was married to someone else.

But she didn't care. She didn't think with her head, but let her heart speak. And her heart wanted FP now. All of him.

"I'm not thinking about him right now." Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips down on his, which he accepted immediately.

There was no part of him that could resist the way she was kissing him. Her sweet, strawberry like lips, her hand tugging on the hair in the base of his neck and her tongue so soft against his own.

His mind told him that he should stop right now while he still could, but his heart would always win the battle. And it wanted Alice.

FP walked backwards with her towards his bedroom and gently kicked it upon while his hands traveled to every piece of skin he could find.

When Alice pulled back a little to catch her breath she smirked at him, and bit her bottom llip playfully. FP would swear that exact look on her face would be the death of him.

He softly draped her onto the sheets of his bed and rested on his elbows to look at her for a moment. Neither of them were really good with words when it came to things that made them feel vulnerable. Instead, their eyes said everything.

Alice slowly undid the buttons of his flannel while he kissed her gently, his lips brushing along hers in a way that was too romantic for their situation. When his torso was freed from all his clothes, she helped herself out of her navy blue sweater, leaving herself in just her bra.

FP smiled at her. A smile that was sending butterflies through her stomach in a way she had never felt before. Get yourself together, Alice. This was just sex. It wasn't anything more. It couldn't be anything more.

His lips pecked soft kisses on her breasts who were still embraced by her dark lace bra, until he reached her stomach and ended by the button of her denim jeans. He carefully popped it open to slide it down over her thighs, to her knees, to eventually throw it aside. Now she was just in her underwear, while he slid down his own pants.

His eyes were soft and welcoming and she had to admit that it scared her a little. Somehow this was different from their first three hook-ups. Sure, he had been gentle with her before, but this was a form of tenderness she wasn't used too— not even by her own husband.

He kissed his way down her panties and slowly slid them down to her ankles. His right hand reached for the clip of her bra, successfully freeing her breasts now. It felt like he was going to see her naked for the first time, in a way that was right. This Alice was different. This Alice dared to be vulnerable, to not only show her body but a piece of her soul, too.

"You're so damn beautiful, Alice." He whispered sweetly. She wanted to answer, but for some reason she couldn't. It was enough for FP to understand that he should prove his statement with actions.

He kissed down her body, until his mouth slowly attached to her clit. She tasted better than he would have ever dared to dream. His touch made her tense a little, which didn't go unnoticed. His left hand reached for hers to intertwine their fingers while he tasted her for the very first time. She teared up a little while he felt him pleasuring her in a way she hadn't felt in years. Doing this with Hal never felt right... like he was getting a part of her that she didn't want to give away. This was way more intimate than sex.

But now she looked down to see FP between her legs treating her like a Goddess in the most soft way and his hand tightly intertwined with her own and she realized that maybe for the first time in her life she was making love with someone.

She wanted more. She wanted to know how it felt if he was inside her right now, how different that would feel. How much better it was than just sex. Her free hand pulled gently on his shoulder, which was a hint FP quickly understood. Without saying a word, Alice pulled down his boxers so he'd finally be exposed, too.

FP wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny frame, keeping her as close as humanly possible. He could see the tears in her eyes. He had them too. There never had been a woman with whom this felt so... magical. That was how he would call it. Magical.

He grabbed her thighs for her to wrap them around his waist, while he slowly but steady inserted herself into her. Alice gasped, while her lips reached for his. The inaudible moan he let out before he kissed her was sending shivers over her spine. Everything about him felt so good. Though neither of them would dared to say it out loud to one another, for the first time in their lives they made love to someone they really cared about. But what if you'd find something you've been searching for your whole life on the one moment it was too dangerous?

**

Wrapped in his bedsheets, the two laid there quietly as they slowly came back on earth. Alice laced her fingers with his again, when he putted his arm around her shoulders to keep her close. They just looked at each other, as if time didn't have any impact on them. And for the first time, FP let himself be vulnerable. He let a tear slip while his lips quivered just a little. Alice softly wiped it away.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, suddenly concerned that she had done something to upset him. What she didn't know was that it were happy tears.

"Yeah, I am. I am good. Just glad to be here right now, with you." He chuckled through his tears while he pecked a soft kiss on her nose, making her smile. Alice shifted a little while he nuzzled his nose in her hair. For a moment all was well.

Her eye fell on the jacket that was hanging by the door. On the back it was the same giant snake he had on his torso. She traced the outline of the tattoo, without breaking her gaze of the leather Serpent.

"Is that your jacket?" She asked curiously, his eyes following where she was looking. FP's cheeks turned into a deep red color. Besides that one time they had never talked about his involvement in the Serpents before.

"I uh— I am still part of the Serpents. So yeah, it's mine." He confessed to her, feeling a little ashamed.

Everybody thought he had retired ever since he had become the Sheriff, but truth was that he was still with them almost once a week. It was a secret identity that he had managed to hide for five years now. He could have lied, but that just didn't feel right. Not to her. Not in their situation. 

"You still are? I never knew that." Her voice was sweet and low, but a part of him was still afraid she would judge him.

"Nobody does. It's the one thing that the Black Hood has been keeping over my head." FP sighed and kept staring at the snake on the back. Alice saw the worry in his eyes and she teared up herself.

"He's not getting you, okay? Not on my watch." She cupped his face to make sure he was looking at her. He gave her a small smile back.

"Do you mind? Me being a Serpent?" He had to ask her. At least that way he would know what she was thinking about his gang. And to his surprise, she was more than okay with it.

"Of course not. Just curious to know what more there is behind that Sheriff uniform." She smiled sweetly as her hands gently stroke his stubble.

"Maybe I'll tell you about that, one day." He answered, his voice sounding a little insecure. There was no way he would know if there even would be a 'one day' for them, but if there was he'd tell her everything she wanted to know. First, this mess needed to be over.

"I've got to go soon, Hal will be home in an hour." Alice looked at her watch and reluctantly freed herself from his embrace. FP felt his heart sink. The other man. Or actually, her husband. The man she was cheating on.

"Right. Hal." He mumbled, clearly upset about her leaving now.

"Will we see each other soon?" Alice asked, after she had redressed herself, no sign of their hook-up in sight. FP relaxed a little.

"Definitely. My door is always open. You know that, right?" He hoped she knew that he meant it. No matter what time, no matter what day, he'd be there for there.

"I do now." She smiled gratefully, before leaving his bedroom and eventually his trailer. And then he was left alone once more, the only thing left of her was the fading smell of her perfume.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning FP had just cleared all the files from his at home desk, pushing himself to take a moment off this weekend. There had been enough of sleepless nights and giving himself a headache after focussing on the case over and over again wasn't going to help.

Just when he made himself a cup of coffee he heard a knock on his door, assuming it was Alice. Just the thought alone was making him happy. Though, when he opened the door of his trailer he looked into the face of his latest ex-girlfriend.

"Gladys?" He asked confused, after not seeing her in almost two years. What the hell was she doing on his front porch?

"Missed me?" She smirked, as if they visited each other on a weekly basis. He was a little caught of guard, but he took a step aside for her to enter nontheless.

"What are you doing here? We haven't seen each other in two years." He was a little suspicious of why she came to him. Their break-up hadn't exactly been a good one. Why did she act like nothing had happend?

"I was around and thought... I could stop by, you know?" She shuffled around a little awkward. FP suddenly felt like a stranger in his own home. She had been here before, of course. Technically, she had been in his house a lot. Even to the point where he asked her to move in with him. But she never wanted to move to Riverdale, which is why they broke up eventually.

"Yeah, it's good to see you. How have you been?" He asked her a little apprehensive, not sure what else to say.

"Good, I've been good. Though, I have been thinking about you the past few months." She confessed with a little smirk on her face. Did she expect him to have waited for her? That everything would be okay again?

His face stayed serious. This wasn't a game he wanted to play. But then he saw it in her eyes. Loneliness. She was here because she was lonely. And he was available. Or... at least he thought he was.

Gladys knew her eyes were betraying her true emotions. And maybe she did indeed confuse loneliness with feelings. But she needed to try.

"I regret how we broke-up, FP. I know that wasn't right. I should have stayed. We were a good team." She pleaded, while sitting down on one of the chairs by his dinner table. He followed her, sitting at the opposite side.

What was he supposed to say? Sure, she was right. They were a good team. They had fun. But that was temporarily. Though, in the end neither of them wanted to compromise for their relationship. And FP knew why he couldn't. He didn't love her the way he was supposed to. Which is why he knew that she didn't love him, either.

"Gladys, we only dated for a year. You were clear, you didn't want to live in Riverdale. Sometimes things just don't work out. And that's okay." He tried to let her recall why they ended things, for her to realize that this was a lost cause.

"I know that, but..." She sputtered, looking for the right words.

"What I am trying to say is that I made a mistake." Her hand landed above his own, making him look down at her touch in an instant.

Gladys wasn't sure what this was, but she needed to know. What if she had thrown away a good relationship just because she didn't like Riverdale? What if he was the one and she had messed it up before even trying?

Before FP could say anything, his front door opened.

"FP? Are you home?" Alice poked her head into the living room, expecting to find FP. Which she did, only he had a guest. He had always said he didn't really have friends or family around, so he must have hidden from her whoever this woman was.

"Oh. I am interrupting." She noticed the hand of the strange woman on top of his. Did he have a girlfriend? And since when? Was this how she was going to find out?

"Hey, what you are doing here?" FP said softly, ignoring the weird situation they were currently in. For a second she thought she saw a spark of hope in his eyes, but she quickly dismissed that thought.

"Just wanted to ask if you would go to lunch with me, but it looks like you're busy." She awkwardly gestured to the couple, while trying to hide that it was upsetting her.

"Yeah, uh... sort of. This is Gladys. Gladys, this is Alice." He expected them to shake the others hand, but neither of them moved as if they were two lions ready to scare the other away from what was theirs.

But Alice wasn't going to attack. Because truth was, he wasn't hers. That was clear. The sight of another woman even holding his hand brought her back to the reality they were in.

"Guess I'll see you later." Alice mumbled absentmindedly, needing to get out of there soon. How could she have been so stupid?

Fresh air, that is what she longed for. Run away from the panic that was coming to the surface. She left out of the trailer, FP's voice echoing in the back.

"Wait a second..." He called after her, but she didn't want to stop walking. If she did, he would see the tears in her eyes. Though, he was faster than she was and so he turned her around when he grabbed her arm. Her eyes shot fire, which in this situation was confusing for FP.

"Al, you're acting weird. Something going on?" He tried to approach her in an open way, as he truly wanted to know what was bothering her.

"No, I'm fine. Have fun today." She feigned a smile and took her arm back to turn around again, but his voice was faster.

"You're clearly annoyed." He stated the obvious. If one thing was for sure, it was that she was bad at hiding her emotions.

Alice didn't want to have this conversation. Not now. Not with him after what she saw. It was just a handhold, but still... it stung to see that after their afternoon together. They made love for Christ sake. She knew she felt something and she thought he did too. But it looked like she was wrong. It was all in her head. He might be the one she had been looking for her whole life, maybe thing were different for him. Alice rolled her eyes in her classic way and walked towards her car. Being mad was so much easier than telling him what was going on in her mind.

"Seriously? You're going to walk away?" He scolded, her behaviour annoying him now, too. She kept on walking.

"Is this about her? Cause she's in my home?" He called after her, realizing that maybe she had misread the situation. Alice stood still and quickly turned around. This man had the nerve.

"You would love that, wouldn't you? If I was jealous." She scolded, ready to fight him over this if she had to.

"So it is about her." FP said calmly, realizing that he was indeed right. Her eyes said it all. But what if he made it up? What if he wanted her to be jealous so he'd know she felt something, too? That it wasn't just him who wanted her but that she actually wanted him, too?

But Alice wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to talk. Right now, she didn't even want to. She was mad, and she wasn't going to hide it.

"It's not FP. I am just having a bad day. Leave me alone." Alice spat out bitterly, making an attempt to turn around again.

"What the hell is going on?! We're not together, are we?!You only know when to find me when you want to get laid. You have no right to come into my trailer and act this way." FP suddenly snapped, now being totally done with the way she was behaving. It only infuriated Alice more. If he was going to attack, the war had begun.

"You know what, maybe it should have stayed with that one hook-up. You preach so much about wanting to do the right thing and yet you do the exact opposite." She hissed. Everything that had been building up for weeks was now suddenly finding a way out.

It wasn't just her who came onto him, he was just trying they say they shouldn't when she knew he wanted to. All those talks about wanting to protect her but never fully stopping her as soon as they started said it all. It was all just a game, and now she was done playing.

"Are you serious now?! You are the one with a husband. You are the one with a wedding ring on your finger. Not me. Take a look in the mirror, Alice." FP chuckled bitterly, not holding back anymore. If she could act like this, then he could too.

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head, and now turned around for real.

"Call me when you grow up." FP yelled after her, knowing damn well she could hear him.

With a big frown on his head he entered his trailer again, almost forgetting the fact that Gladys was still there.

"Was that your girlfriend?" The woman dared to ask. It would explain why FP wasn't too happy about her return.

"No... well, maybe... not really. But I think you should go, Gladys. I am sorry, but I've got too much to figure out at the moment." He said honestly, his head spinning from his argument with Alice. What the hell were they? And were they even something anymore?

"Right. You know how to reach me if you change your mind." Gladys knew very well that her timing was bad. It looked like she was just too late.

**

Alice was in deep into her thoughts when she entered her home. Her mind was still busy processing her fight with FP. What had happened? Why did the snap towards each other after they had the most amazing time together? It had felt so good, so right.

But now? It looked like they were back at square one. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe the universe was telling her that her fling with FP needed to be over. That Hal was her future. Every marriage had its up and downs, wasn't it? This was theirs. Her affair was just a reminder that she truly belonged with her husband.

"Honey, we keep missing each other. Where are you all the time? Can't you come home from work a little early?" Hal looked up from his laptop when he saw his wife coming in. She was snapped out of her thoughts immediately.

"Sorry, we're just busy. You should know, the Register has been doubling their hours, too." Alice smiled a little, knowing that he had been working a lot, even more than she did. Besides, she couldn't tell that whenever she was working over hours, she was actually with another man. But that was over now. No more secrets. No more affairs.

"That's the perk of being the boss. I can leave whenever I want." Hal chuckled and closed his laptop so he could walk over to her. Alice flinched a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist, but then send him her most beaming smile.

"But since we're both home.... why don't we use this to our advantage?" He hummed lowly, his hand traveling down her ass already. Alice grinned. It had been so long since they had been intimate. And now her chapter with FP was officially closed, it seemed like the perfect timing to reconnect.

"Speaking of sex... did you think about what I asked you?" She whispered, knowing that what she was asking from him was big. But she wanted it so much, that she was willing to take a risk. Especially now.

Hal immediately took a step back. He knew way too well what she was talking about and he didn't like it one bit. His face grew cold as if his mood had change in the opposite direction.

"About having kids? Alice, we have talked about this for years. I don't want them, and we're definitely not cut out to be parents." He repeated the words she had heard for decades now. She stayed silent, while she tried to hide her hurt. Again.

"Can you even imagine yourself with a baby? Please, that is ridiculous." He scoffed and shook his head, while walking back to his laptop. After her question he wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Yeah... you're right." She mumbled quietly, her heart slowly breaking over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Alice and FP had successfully ignored one another. Neither of them called, neither of them texted. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, but considering there was a still a serial killer on the loose, there wasn't anything else left to do. 

Their affair had just been a temporary thing that had to end one day. The sight of Hal typing away on his laptop made her remember that he was the one she was meant to be with. Or so she would like to tell herself. 

"What are you writing?" She laid her head on her husband's shoulder to see what this week's Register was all about. Sure, she could take a guess of what had had chosen to publish. And that was the exact reason why she didn't work there anymore.

"The usual." He mumbled, clearly deep in his concentration. She had seen the front page was about the Black Hood, once again. Not that she was surprised, since it was still the conversation of the day.

"Aren't you scared?" Alice asked him, curious to know what he thought about this whole situation. He had acted so casual about it that it made her wonder if he even took this danger seriously.

"For the Black Hood? No. And neither should you, honey." He shrugged, clearly not impressed. Instead of having a real conversation about the potential danger, he just pretended everything was fine. Everyone had their own copings mechanisms, but she didn't understand his.

"But you know, it will take ages before Sheriff Jones will find out who it is, so you better stay at home a bit more often, just in case." He squeezed her hand assuringly, but she she couldn't believe his concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She shrugged and took back her hand. If he thought there wasn't any danger, then there was no need for him to suddenly act like he cared about her safety.

"I knew you wouldn't be scared. That's my girl." Hal smiled proudly, but she couldn't return it. Though, if she wanted to save her marriage (and keep her secret of cheating on him) then she needed to try harder not to act any different than she normally did.

"Are you coming with me to the SoDale opening?" Hal suddenly remembered that the event was close, and that they hadn't really talked on whether they were going together or not, in case Alice needed to go to work.

"Sure, that's tomorrow, right?" Alice recalled Hal mentioning it last week, but she had said she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Back then that was because she thought of it as an opportunity to secretly meet with FP if she wouldn't join her husband, but that didn't matter anymore.

"It is. Fred would love to see you there." He mentioned their neighbour with whom she truly could get along. Going out in public as a couple again could be the right choice, especially considering nobody could ever find out she stepped out on him or her life would literally be over. 

"Can't say no to Fred, Can I?" Alice grinned, looking forward to seeing her friend again. It was the first step of getting her old act up again. Everything would go back to normal, right?

**

FP had been tossing and turning for three nights now to try and decide if he was making the right call by going to the SoDale opening. He knew he owed Fred. But Alice would definitely be there with Hal, and he really didn't want to go alone and have their marriage rubbed in his face.

So, that afternoon he made a decision. There was one person he knew that would like to go with him, so he had to take his change. If Alice could play this game, then he was willing to go to war. No matter how childish it would be. He dialed the number of the woman he had sent away last week, hoping that the could still safe whatever there ever was between the. It wasn't long before she picked up the phone.

"Hi... Gladys? It's me. FP. It's FP." He stammered nervously. What the hell was he doing? But it was too late to hang up. When he heard that she wasn't mad that he called her relaxed a little.

"Sorry for acting the way I did... I was wondering if you'd like to join me to the SoDale opening tomorrow." He proposed sweetly, trying to hide his nerves. Not that he was anxious about seeing her, more so about what it would cause if he took her there. 

Maybe he had been too hard on her. After all, whatever he had with Alice was over now. That was very clear. So, if he would be a little bit more open to the possibilities, he could really start his relationship with Gladys again.

"What changed your mind?" She chuckled a little, when he had been clear about wanting her to leave. It hadn't seemed like he was willing to give it another shot. Not she minded that he called her again, but it was a little strange.

"I uh... I was just a little bit caught of guard. But I would love to see you again." His voice was filled with insecurities, not only because he didn't know how much this could backfire, but because there was this other voice in his head... that just kept reminding him of Alice.

The scent of her perfume, her soft blonde locks, the way her nose scrunched as she laughed.... No. You're not going down this rabbit hole, FP. It's over. 

"Sounds good." Gladys chirped happily, seeing another opportunity she couldn't refuse. And as soon as she agreed, he felt a lump in his throat, instantly regretting doing something stupid like this. 

"Great. I'll pick you up." FP smiled a little, though she couldn't see that. It was the start of a childish game, which he knew was unfair. Or could it be a chance to really reconnect with Gladys again? 

**

The opening was rather formal, which had never been something that FP liked. Just a bunch of people wanting to be seen, instead of truly appreciating the job that'd been done. Though, he knew he was being a hypocrite because there he was, wearing his best flannel while having a woman on his arm. And yet when he though things couldn't be worse, there was his biggest nightmare. Hal Cooper. 

"Sheriff Jones, what a pleasure to see you here." Hal faked a smile. He didn't even try to hide that he didn't like him at all. The feeling was mutual and FP wasn't afraid to show that either. But it wasn't Hal that he wanted to look in the eye, it was Alice with whom he had a fight. 

"Cooper. Nice to see you too, you brought your wife, I see?" FP's eyes gazed towards Alice to send her a cold look. Game on. 

"You've met each other before, right?" Hal recalled that they had been introduced before.

"Yeah, briefly." FP gritted through his teeth. Seeing her was only making him more annoyed than before.

"Shouldn't you spend your time investigating the Black Hood case instead of being at a party?" Alice asked him with a smug smile, knowing that she would get him with this. It was a pathetic game, but neither of them was willing to give in and apologize. There were too many emotions for that. 

"An old friend of mine worked hard on this. Kinda had to be here." FP said coldly, while sending her daggers. Hal seemed to purposely ignore the weird tension, or he just didn't see it. Which in this case, was their luck. They'd only find out way later why having this fight in front of his eyes was the stupidest thing they could have ever done. 

"You know Fred? He's our neighbour." Hal smiled a little, trying to change the subject. In the end, this was a fancy event. Fake small talk was all that happened, their conversation wasn't any different. 

"I sort of know him, yeah. At least, I used to." FP confessed, suddenly a sad smile on his face.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." Hal tried to be genuine, but it was just another stab. Of course he wouldn't really mean it. They hated one another.

**

When FP noticed Alice standing all alone at the snack table getting herself a petit fours, he walked her way. Before he came closer he checked if Hal wasn't watching her, but still tried not to act suspicious. Even though he was about to call her out, that didn't mean he wanted him or anyone else for that matter to overhear.

"Could your husband be anymore fake?" He hissed, when she was standing shoulder to shoulder with her, pretending to get himself some food. 

"Like you aren't." She spat back, already annoyed by the fact that he approached them. It was over. Done. Why couldn't he leave her alone and just mind his business?

"What's that supposed to mean?" FP felt attacked immediately, not even aware of how he had behaved. To be fair, he had reacted on what Alice and Hal had shot his way, and therefore her comment wasn't valid in his eyes. Though, that wasn't what she was referring to. It was the woman on his arm that was bothering her, not his stupid little rivalry with her husband. 

"You took her with you just to piss me off, didn't you?" She avoided his eyes as her voice was filled with anger and disgust. FP let out a low scoff, barely believing that she had to audacity to even say that. 

"Why do you think everything is always about you?" His head turned sidewards to make sure she was now fully facing him.

"Spoiler alert, it's not, Alice." He whispered dangerously close to her face that she wanted to slap him.

But there wasn't time for her to raise her hand, or even think of a better comeback. The next following seconds would change their lives. A loud bang. A gun shot. A scream of a man. Panic, lots of panic. A screaming crowd. 

Both their eyes grew wide as they looked at the stage, where a mutual friend, someone who is loved by the whole town had to appear for his speech. But he didn't. He laid there, a wound in his chest. Fred Andrews.

"He's here." Alice breathed out in panic. She wanted to reach for FP, but instead he was the one to grab her arms.

"Call and ambulance. Now!" He ordered her, immediately turning into Sheriff Jones. It was his job to try and ease the panic.

He ran away, to get everyone's attention, while Alice hands trembled as she dialed 911. The following minute seemed like a blur. And while she told the alarm central what just happend, she realized that Fred was the only person in this town that she dared to call a friend. Well, the only one besides FP. But not anymore. She couldn't lose him. Not as a neighbour, not as a friend. 

"Honey, are you alright." Hal ran over to his wife and held her in his arms when he saw how upset she was. His hands soothed over her back while she caught her breath.

"It's Fred. He got Fred." Alice stammered, unable to process the events. All she saw flashing before her eyes was the puddle of blood Fred was lying in. 

"Where were you?" She asked confused, nor recalling her husband leaving. He looked so flushed, as if he had come from far. Or was her mind making that up because she was so dizzy?

"I was just going to the bathroom until I heard a shot. I came back to check if you were alright." His voice sounded rushed, as if he had been running to find her. Which wasn't completely untrue. Alice opened her mouth to say something, feeling a little suspicious about his behavior, but before she could do so FP's voice echoed through the room.

"Everyone, evacuate to the outside! My squad is on their way. Stay calm and keep your loved ones close. Nobody is allowed to leave the property!" He instructed everybody firmly and nobody dared to question his authority.

He locked eyes with Alice once more, the concern in his eyes visible. He wanted to scream for her to forgive him, but right now it was too late. And though Alice wanted to run towards the stage and apologize but there was no way she could in this mess. There was nothing she could do for him, as the man who was responsible for another gunshot incident was the one holding her tightly.

**

FP placed a cup of coffee in front of Gladys, once he had finally reached back to his trailer to check up on her. His main priority was to get Fred to the hospital and make sure there wouldn't be any other victims at the opening. Everything had calmed down just a bit and now it was his turn to catch his breath. 

"Sorry that you had to witness that. I should have never brought you knowing it could be dangerous." He signed disappointed, the anger towards himself only building up more and more.

He let his own ego stand in the way of another innocent person possibly getting hurt. Again. He made that mistake with Alice and he was stupid enough to do that with someone else as well. And for what? Over a stupid fight with someone he wasn't even dating? Just because he had feelings for a woman that she possibly didn't return?

"Should I call someone from home?" He asked her politely, once he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"I am okay, FP. I haven't seen anything, luckily." Gladys refused his offer, she wasn't so scared that easily.

"Though I did see another thing..." She started carefully, still looking for the right words. FP looked up from the staring contest he had with his own cup of coffee and his curious eyes met hers.

"That woman that was here yesterday.... Alice? There is something between you two. That was obvious." She shrugged a little and took a sip of her hot beverage. When she had stood there as they talked to the married couple, there had been an obvious tension that everybody could have felt. 

"You're wrong. There isn't." FP quickly defended. He wasn't lying, technically they weren't anything. Maybe not even friends anymore. Classic FP Jones. Screwing up once again.

"Come on, stop lying to me. I don't want to be used just so you can get back at her for whatever reason." Gladys huffed annoyed as she was done with his bullshit. She may have reached our because she was lonely, but at least she managed to hide her true intentions. FP couldn't even stop himself from passive aggressively drooling all over some other woman in front of her face.

"That wasn't my intention... sorry." He offered her a sad smile as he realized how awful this all must seem like to her. She was right, he had used her to show her he could easily get with someone else. That was an awful thing to do. Another reason why it was a good thing he wasn't in a relationship with either Alice or Gladys. They deserved better, he thought. 

Despite her feelings towards Alice, she did feel sorry for the man in front of her. He wasn't a bad guy.

"Just be honest with her, FP. Learn from your past mistakes." It was the only advice she could give him, considering the fact that they had never been completely open towards one another was one of the reasons they eventually broke up.

"It's too late, Gladys." FP shook his head, the corners of his lips tugging down. He felt like crying, but he wasn't going to. Not now. Maybe when he was alone. Maybe he would let himself drown in his own sorrows for a while. 

"I don't think it is." Gladys smiled kindly. There was one more thing she had seen besides the way FP had looked at her. It was the way Alice had looked at him. That was why she knew that if FP worked hard, he might get what he was looking for.

**

Later that day, FP was back at his office, trying to link the clues to a possible suspect. But he was too distracted. His eyes were glued to the television, where on Alice's latest broadcast was playing over and over again. She covered Fred's story, too. 

He just stared at her, until the point he could in theory talk along with her. This was how it was again. Just watching her on his television. Back to square one. No more seeing her. No more friendship. No more contact. And still he wondered what she was up to, and if she was somewhat doing okay.

Not far away from the station, Alice was sitting on the couch, staring at an invisible spot on the wall. She was thinking of FP, and how they had acted towards each other at the SoDale opening. That wasn't them, was it? But why did it suddenly all explode between the two? Was it because they crossed a line involving feelings, or because it was too dangerous to realize you were falling for someone that wasn't your partner?

Hal came walking out of the kitchen and had been looking at his wife for a whole minute, waiting for her to notice. When she didn't, he spoke up.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Her head snapped his way, and she realized that her mind had been spiraling. It wasn't FP standing there. It was her husband. A man whom she didn't love anymore. A man who she maybe never really loved.

"Nothing... everything. I don't know." Alice shook her head confused, not sure how to tell him what has been bothering her. How could you tell someone that you weren't sure this marriage was still making you happy? Or even worse, that it never really made you happy in the first place?

"You can tell me." His voice was soft, and for a second she saw a spark in his eyes that was actually inviting her to share her struggles. 

She couldn't give up. Not now. Not when the town was such a mess. Not when she needed something to hold onto. Even when that meant holding onto something that had been gone for a while. It was all she had.

"Did you ever consider moving away?" Alice asked him carefully, hoping that he would get what she was talking about.

"To another home?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow confused.

"To another town, I mean." Alice's gaze on him never left, trying to read every piece of change on his facial features. Not that it was hard, he would never hide the way he would feel about her plans.

"What? Are you crazy? No. We're staying in Riverdale." He huffed, and sat down on the couch next to her and grabbed the paper of the coffee table.

Though he started reading, Alice wasn't done talking about this. She needed to get away from this. Away from this miserable town. Away from FP. Away from the Black Hood. The only thing she didn't know was that the last one was sitting right next to her. And she was asking him to move away with her. 

"What is it about this town that you love?" They had never talked about the reason why he wanted to stay here so badly. She knew he had something with this town, but what was it? Why didn't he want to go away here? Wasn't fifteen years enough?

"Never said I loved it. We're just staying here." Hal wanted to end the discussion for good. The vein in his forehead was already throbbing dangerously, but Alice wasn't giving up. Not anymore. She had lost this before, but this time she didn't want to give in. She had nothing to lose.

"Hal... I want to move away. I can't... breathe here." Alice sighed and her eyes glossed over as she looked at her husband who putted away his news paper. Would he see that this was hurting her? Would he make that compromise for their marraige like she had done for decades?

"That's not your choice to make, Alice." He told her firmly, the change of tone in his voice almost scaring her. She needed another approach. If she would have something to offer, maybe he'd consider it.

"What if we find a house at the countryside? With a big garden, maybe a pool even?" She smiled sweetly, already dreaming of a house that was really theirs. Away from all the trouble. Just peace.

"This is about raising a family, isn't it?" The cold look in his eyes hurt her more than she expected. This wasn't their first conversation about this. Actually, they had been having this conversation for over fifteen years. And yet she still tried, again and again.

"For the last time, I don't want to be a father. It's not happening." He scolded when she stayed silent. Her eyes said enough, she wanted a baby. She still wanted a baby. After all those years, part of her was still longing to have a child. But Hal was clear. It wasn't happening.

Alice just nodded as she was fighting against her tears. She knew why he didn't want to have kids. Or so, she thought she knew why he didn't want to. She would find out the truth in a matter of a week.

**

That night she climbed into bed after Hal had been falling asleep already. It was two am. And yet, all she did all night was cry. She cried out everything. All the things she had been keeping to herself for decades. All the things she was afraid to even think of before. All the things she was afraid to face because it was too painful.

But this night something changed. The only thing that could keep her into this life, keep her with a man she didn't love, was the possibility of having a baby. He was her only chance. And though he had told her so many times before that it wasn't happening, part of her had always hoped he would change his mind. That someday it would happen. 

It was a fairytale she had made up in her mind, a happily ever after that just took a while. And though she was right about that, she just didn't know that her happily ever after wasn't going to be with Hal.

Her tears slowly fell onto her pillow as she tried to cry as soundly as possible. It had been so long since she had last cried, that it was overwhelming her on a level that scared her. She turned around to look at Hal, but he didn't move one bit. He wouldn't be the one to wrap his arms around her and talk to her. He wouldn't be the one to make her forget all her problems. He would never be the one to give her what she needed.

But there was someone else. Someone who had accidentally walked into her life. Someone she had pushed away by her own jealousy. Someone who had unexpectedly opened a part of her heart when she had least expected it.

She kept staring at her husband who was soundly asleep, while her own tears just kept coming. And in that moment, when she felt he couldn't make her feel any more small than she already that, she realized that she did have a choice. 

There was another option. There was always an escape. And it was right in front of her nose. It was FP. What she was going to do, or even say, was something that was a mystery to her, too. But in that moment she made a decision. 

She wiped her tears and carefully got out of bed and rushed downstairs. Without changing she slipped on her shoes why she sniffled away the tears that kept coming and made her way to the Southside towards the man she hoped would forgive her and hold her until all of this was over.


	7. Chapter 7

She knocked on his trailer door, her hair a mess and her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. It had to be around two thirty in the morning now. Not that she had any idea of time, all she saw was the light of the full moon telling her that it was in the deepest of the night.

Nobody answered the door. She knocked again, harder and more impatient this time. The cold air around her gave her goosebumps. Why didn't she change in something that would keep her warm? Why did she think running towards a man she was in a fight with in the middle of the night was the right call? As she overthought her impulse choice, she wiped away another set of tears with the sleeve of her jacket as she shivered.

FP had heard the knocking coming from outside, but had to be careful with opening the door. It wasn't as if he was expecting someone in the middle of the night, so this could easily be dangerous. When he looked through the peephole in his door he saw the blonde woman standing on his porch. What the hell was she doing here? Was this some kind of sick joke to scare him?

"Jeez, Al. I thought you were the Black Hood." He opened the door with a relieved sigh, but still showed the annoyance in his voice for pulling something like this. But then she saw her face. Her tears. Her hurt. Her broken eyes.

"Are you crying? Hey, come here." Without a doubt he tugged her closer to embrace her tightly. The second she felt his skin on hers, she burst out in tears. She completely surrendered. His warmth, the tenderness with how he held her, it was enough for her to break down in his arms.

"Sssh. It's alright." He shushed her softly, as they stood there outside in front of his trailer, under the stars with a cold autumn breeze on their skins. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he felt her body slowly shocking in his embrace.

"Can I please stay here? Just for tonight?" She sobbed quietly, the desperation in her eyes breaking his heart.

"Sure, but what's going on? Why are you upset?" He had his hands on her shoulders as he pulled her back a little and noticed how she trembled from both the emotions, exhaustion and cold.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, to give him an answer, but she couldn't. There were too much things she was upset about. And though she was unable to get any words out of her mouth, he was the still the only one she wanted to be honest with.

"You don't have to tell me. Let's try to get some sleep." He smiled sweetly, assuring her that it was okay that she couldn't tell him. Why was he so kind to her? Why was he this kind of angel that seemed to calm her down so much? She just nodded, and felt like she was finally save when he took her hand and helped her to his bedroom.

Without any question about what previously happend between them, he gestured for her to climb under the sheets. Maybe it was her vulnerability or maybe it was the fact that she was done playing this game with him when she actually cared, but without any words everything seemed to be fine. As if they needed this explosion between them to get this close.

When she lied down she shivered. The trailer was cold. And still, she would choose being here, surrounded by his warmth over her comfortable king size bed on Elm Street, next to her cold hearted husband.

FP wrapped his arms around her waist, letting them land on her stomach as he pressed her back close to his chest. Their fight seemed to not matter anymore. As if they were both apologizing by lying next to one another in complete silence. Alice closed her eyes as she felt secure for the first time in her life.

He pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder, knowing that she needed it. FP had never been the to-go to for someone when life seemed to be crumbling down. He was always the one people ran away from. But not anymore. Now there was someone who ran to him because she needed him. Because she wanted for him to take her hand and drag her out of the whirlpool that was pushing her down. And just for that he was already thankful. For her telling him without words that he mattered.

She slowly turned around his arms, her last few tears falling down as her eyes met his. He looked at her with his soft and inviting eyes, his hands falling on her waist and softly stroking up and down her side.

"Do you know why I don't have kids?" She asked him, her voice trembling. FP stayed silent. He waited for her to explain, on her own time. Her breath was shaking, but she managed to herself to talk. When she felt his arm wrapping more tightly around her waist, she spoke.

"Hal thinks I'm not cut out to be a mother. That I will never be one. But I want to, FP. I really want to become a mother one day." She pleaded sadly, her shoulders shocking as he softly cupped her cheek with his right hand. The look in her eyes was making his heart ache as his anger towards Hal was only getting fed more and more.

"He says that? Alice, he's crazy. Don't let that man tell you that." He whispered, his eyes glossing over as he looked into her broken ones.

"Tell me, why are you with him?" His voice was nothing but a soft whisper, as he invited her to open up. It was a question she couldn't answer. Not because she didn't want to, but because she just simply didn't have one. There was no reason for her to be with him, not anymore. Has there ever really been one that she could lead back to love?

"I don't know, I really don't know." She answer truthfully, as for the very first time she realized that maybe the only reason why she ever was with him was because somewhere down the road she hoped to have a family. Like she stayed just in case of a miracle happening. And a miracle did happen, it just had nothing to with Hal but with the man holding her close.

"You know you don't have to be, right?" He gave her a sad smile, hoping that his words would make her see that she wasn't stuck forever. That there was a way out. That she had a own will.

She knew he was right. She knew there were always ways to escape. Which in way, she did by running away. But would she ever completely break free from him?

"Were you ever married?" She asked him, her voice a little insecure. FP sighed almost inaudible. This was hard for him to talk about. He looked away from her for a second, but knew that if she was being vulnerable now, he had to be, too.

"No. I've never been. Keeping someone around isn't my strong suit." His eyes were sad, as if they were begging for her to read them. Alice held onto him tighter, trying to say that she wouldn't let go. No matter what there was between them. She'd be here.

"And that woman? Are you with her now?" She had to ask, even though the thought of that being true was making her stomach turn. Though she hadn't quite figured out why that thought was bothering her so much, she was willing to admit that she couldn't handle that.

"I am not. We used to be. Don't you worry about that, okay?" He said comforting, squeezing her waist a little to emphasize his words. Alice felt a relief wash over her. He wasn't dating Gladys. It had all been in her head. She snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes as for the first time that night there didn't fall any tears.

His hands stroke through her hair to softly lull her to sleep, but knew that what they were doing was wrong. He was still bringing her into danger. Neither of them were safe. Not with a serial killer on the loose. Even though the irony was that they only felt safe when the other was around.

"Al, you know we can't be doing this. I don't want your blood on my hands. I care too much about you for that." He whispered emotionally, almost spilling the feelings that had been building up towards her. He wanted this, with her. But they couldn't. The first time the universe send him someone who he truly felt a connection to, he couldn't be with her.

Alice pushed her head up from his chest, so she was able to look at him. She knew what he meant. And it wasn't as if she didn't understood why he was scared. But there was something that was stronger than fear. It was her desire to be with him and her will to fight for that.

"How can something be a sin when it feels so right?" She whispered in such an angelic voice, that for a second FP felt like tearing up. How could he disagree with that? It felt right to hold her. It felt right to be around her. And yet it was the most dangerous thing they could do.

**

FP had grabbed the last piece of bread out of the toaster and putted it onto a plate that he made for her. As if in cue his bedroom door opened, revealing the beautiful blonde woman that had ran his way last night.

"'Morning. Got you some breakfast." He smiled kindly and gestured to the plate on the counter. As she walked his way he studies her features. Her eyes were still red stained and her hair was a mess. But still, she was all he ever wanted.

"Thanks. Smell delicious." She smiled a little shyly, not sure how she should feel after her breakdown last night. What was this man thinking of her? It must have looked crazy. What kind of person would stand on someone else's porch crying in the middle of the night?

She tried to take a bite of the breakfast he made her, but she just couldn't. Not when she hadn't apologized yet.

"I'm sorry about last night... about the whole week, actually... Maybe I—" Her words got stuck in her throat and she felt her cheeks flush for not being able what to say. She was a journalist for christ sake, words were her thing. Yet she never knew what to say to him.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I said my door was open for you, didn't I?" He assured her that everything was fine, and he meant every word of it. It didn't matter that they had lashed out towards each other, not when under the surface it meant that they really cared about what was happening between them.

Alice smiled relieved. She knew that he deserved more of an apology than she could give, but for now it was enough. Maybe she deserved an apology too, but the way he had hold her last night said it all. A simple look told him what she truly wanted to say. FP broke their gaze to focus back on the scrambled eggs he was making and shoved some on her plate as she ate her jam toast.

They are their breakfast in silence until her eyes fell on the towns paper on his coffee table. She was surprised to see that he actually reads it, considering there were enough news resources he could use for his work. But yet it seemed like he chose to read the paper of her husband, who dragged him every change he got.

"You read the Register?" She asked curiously, a chuckle leaving her mouth.

"Your husband has been writing about the Serpents again." FP rolled with his eyes and sighed deeply. It was his only reason to read the damn newspaper. That way he could see everything that Hal was writing about his gang. They were keeping an eye on each other, and not in a good way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. He should mind his own business, this is getting old." She felt secondhand embarrassment for what her husband was writing, which is why she chose to leave the Register in the first place. She didn't need her name behind those articles, not when she didn't agree with them. When she started to read it she noticed something on the imagine next to it.

"Hey, that's you. There, in the corner." Alice pointed at a picture on the front page, noticing the man in his Serpent Jacket. You had to look closely, but once you saw him there was no doubt about that being FP.

He grabbed the paper to take a closer look, and realized that for the first time he was captured in his Serpent Jacket after he told the whole town he had retired to become Sheriff. Nobody knew that wasn't true. Well, except for Alice. But she didn't take this picture. Hal did.

"Fuck, you're right." He sighed frustratedly. How could he have been so reckless? Of course, he could just say that he was there for a night to catch up with old friends. But would that be believable?

"Why can't people know you're a Serpent?" Alice had never understood why it was such a big deal that he was in a Gang whilst being the Sheriff. In her eyes he'd be a better balance for the town as he knew both the North and the Southside. That should be a perk, right?

"They won't take me as seriously as a Sheriff, that's why. Northsiders hate everything that has to do with us." There was sad twinkle in his eyes that she wished she could take away from him.

"I don't." She said quietly, her eyes soft and innocent.

"I know." He gave her a warm smile. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he was so drawn to her. He had always assumed she was just like the others, but she welcomed people that weren't the same. She wasn't afraid of the unknown.

"I need to get home and change for work. Talk to you soon?" Though she wanted to lean in and kiss him as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she touched his bicep instead. And if things weren't so complicated, he would have kissed her, too.

"I'll call you. Be safe." His hand slid down from her shoulder to her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was all he could do to show some kind of affection.

"You too." When their hands slid away from each other they instantly missed the physical contact. There was so much they wanted to say, but neither of them had the words or the courage to actually share those thoughts. And so, for the time being it was all they had. A connection neither of them fully understood.

**

After a long afternoon of inspecting the crime scene and talking to Fred, who had survived the Black Hood attack because of a guardian angel, he reached for his phone to check up on Alice. It has been a few hours, but he really wanted to talk to her. There tugged a sweet smile on his face when he heard her pick up.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was question that seemed so normal, but was loaded with a much deeper meaning when you asked someone living in a town with a serial killer on the loose. Nothing was ever alright.

"I think I am. Are you?" Though she could guess the answer, she needed to hear out of his mouth. Not that she expected him to be honest and tell her how miserable he actually was, but she wasn't going to fill that in for him.

"Yeah... just spoke to Fred and the good news is there are some new clues. We found a sign at SoDale... it was a hawk. His initials were next to it." It was weird considering he had never left a mark before. So, why now?

"A hawk? Can I see it?" Alice's investigator mode was immediately activated now they had a lead. The sooner they would get to the bottom of it, the better.

"Al, you're not officially in on this case." FP reminded her with a sigh, his concern for her safety already taking over. But this was Alice he was talking too, and she wouldn't let anybody tell her what to do but herself.

"We've been over this. I am helping you." She stated confidently. His concern was valid, she knew that. But every bone in her body told her that she should be the one helping him with this. He didn't have to carry this burden alone.

"Even after I have been such an asshole?" He clenched his jaw as he spoke, as the guilt of the last week coming to the surface. Alice was silent for a bit. She knew perfectly well that if she had just left after she had seen him with another woman instead of making a scene that things wouldn't have escalated.

"I haven't been nice either. We're okay now, aren't we?" The hint of insecurity in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. It was clear that it had affected her, too.

"I hope we are. If I am being honest, it's all a little confusing to me, Alice." When he called her he hadn't planned on getting so serious, but it slipped out before he could even stop himself.

He wanted to know what it was between them, what to call that spark whenever they were close to one another. She must have felt it, too. Otherwise she wouldn't have come to cry in his arms in the middle of the night, right? Or was he just her only friend?

"FP... we can't talk about us right now. I can't. But last night... that said enough, didn't it?" Alice was holding back her tears and it was her luck that he wasn't asking this to her face because she knew she would have cried and told him all the kinds of feelings she had for him. But she didn't. Instead, she reminded him of the night they spend together, that said a lot about where they were standing.

"Maybe it did." FP answered silently, his shoulder relaxing just a tad.

"I'll meet you in an hour at the station, okay?" Alice needed to get back to business, before this conversation would carry to much emotional weight that neither of them could take.

**

As promised, she walked into his office in her more casual clothes than he was used to from her. No pantsuit today. Just a simple pair of denim jeans, a low cut blouse and her signature heels. He liked it.

But there was no time for staring, she was onto the file immediately. Her fingers traced the picture of the hawk.

"So, this is the sign?" Her head snapped sidewards to meet his eyes. He nodded and his eyes glued back on the polaroid he took that afternoon. But then she grabbed it in her hands to bring it closer, as if she was digging into her memory.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked her, as a frown had formed on her forehead.

"I think I do.... but where have I seen this before?" She mumbled to herself, confused about the bird on the picture. It wasn't something she had seen often, but on a very specific place. It had been somewhere close to the woods.

"Wait... I did an item about an abandoned house at the border of Greendale like a year ago. The same sign was carved into the house multiple times. I think it was like a family symbol..." She tapped with her index finger onto the photo and handed it back to him.

"Do you remember what family?" In case she knew, that would mean they were closer than he thought they were to solving this case.

"No, we weren't allowed to look everywhere." Alice sighed disappointed. At that moment she hadn't realized how important it was and hadn't bothered to find out more about that sign.

"Good thing you're going there with the Sheriff now. We can take a look around." FP grinned brightly, earning a playful eye roll from her. Though she couldn't remember who it belonged to, she should still know where that old abandoned house was. They could go there, and find out the history behind the hawk.

"Maybe this sign will lead us to the Black Hood." A hopeful smile tugged on his lips. And in that moment FP was more and more confident that they were close to finding the killer that had been terrorizing them for months.


	8. Chapter 8

The only sound surrounding them was that of the running engine. Alice looked sidewards, to see him clearly deep in his thoughts. She hoped he would notice that she was staring at him, but when he didn't, she spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was quiet and inviting. It made FP realize that he wasn't sitting alone in the cruiser, which was an unusual feeling. 

When you were used to keeping your thoughts to yourself it meant a lot when someone actually wanted to know what was going on inside your head. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a friend now. Maybe even more, but that was a thing only time would tell. His fingers nervously tapped on the steering wheel.

"Melinda Mantle, Manfred Muggs, Midge Klump and... Fred." He said quietly, afraid that his face would betray how much it was affecting him. Something inside him had changed when he had seen the almost lifeless body of the man that used to be like a brother. As if things were personal now.

"Is he your friend?" Alice recalled him mentioning something like that at the SoDale opening, but she been too busy with her own emotions to actually remember what his connection to her neighbor was.

"He was. I fucked up pretty badly." FP's tears stung in his eyes as memories of his friendship with Fred flashed before his eyes. He had been more than just a friend. He was family. And then he ran away thinking he wasn't good enough to have someone on his life who supported him like Fred did. 

"What did you do?" Alice asked carefully, seeing the hurt in FP's eyes and not wanting to upset him more than he already was. 

"We drifted apart." FP mumbled, not sure if he was ready to even remind himself of what had happened. It had all been his own fault. He had been a coward. And in a way, he still was. 

"Those things happen, FP." Alice said sympathetically. 

It was part of life that you didn't stay friends with everyone around you. Sometimes relationships had an expire date, which was fine. But that wasn't what this was. He looked at her for a brief moment and realized that if there was someone he could be honest with, it was Alice. 

"I cut him off. I thought that would be better before he'd leave himself. Trying to spare my own feelings. I ended up hurting both of us." His voice was soft as his cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. He knew how stupid this sounded. 

Who abandoned a friend just in case of them leaving, creating the exact thing they were afraid of? Well, FP did. He needed to be in control. If his heart was going to break, he needed to be the one in charge. 

"What is it with your fear of people leaving?" Alice knew exactly what was going on and decided to ask straight away. She wished he could see what for a wonderful, sweet and loving human being he was so he'd understand that people like Fred and herself wouldn't leave out of the blue. 

"Nobody ever stays." FP swallowed away his tears, memories from all the moments people had walked away flashing in front of his eyes. 

It had started with his Dad after abusing him for years, followed by an endless list of people he loved, but who eventually disappeared. 

"So you think it's better to push everyone away before they even have the chance to prove you wrong? Don't you think Fred would have stayed?" Alice said softly, feeling the need to push him and open his eyes without upsetting him too much. 

"He might would have. And now I might not even have the chance to apologize for being such a shitty friend." FP grabbed the steering wheel even tighter, the tension in his body growing more and more. Fred couldn't die. Not before he had apologized. Not before he had told him how much he cared for him. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself. He is getting better." Alice smiled sadly. She wanted to grab his hand to give him some kind of comfort but decided against it. As much as their situation was confusing him, it was just as much confusing for her.

"I owe it to him to find this bastard. I owe it to the whole town." FP balled his fist so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. Years of frustration was slowly getting too much. The grip that his anxieties had on him wouldn't fade away anytime soon, but when she was there all seemed just a bit bearable.

"We will find him, FP. I know we will." She sounded so sure of herself, but the only reason was because she knew he needed to hear that. Just because there would be one thing they could control when the rest seemed so untouchable. He smiled gratefully, as words wouldn't explain how thankful he was to have her around. 

The woods around the crossroad from the SweetWater Triangle was somehow even spookier than it usually was. It felt like the trees were telling a story, telling them to come closer. When FP and Alice stepped out of the cruiser they were overwhelmed by the feeling of horror around them as they looked at the abandoned house.

It was even more haunting than Alice had remembered. Maybe because this could lead them to the answer she didn't want to know. Maybe because what they were doing was dangerous in more ways than one.

FP looked at her, his eyes asking if she was sure she wanted to do this. There was time to back out now, to run away before they'd find things that would scar them forever. He wasn't going to try to hold her back, not anymore. He'd lose that fight, anyway. So, the ball was in her court.

But Alice wasn't going to back out. She wasn't going to let him in alone. Though, for the first time in her life she allowed her eyes to tell him that she was scared. Frightened even.

One look was enough for FP to know what was going on her mind, which was new for him. He had never been able to read someone, not like he could with her. And the scary thing was, he never expected someone to take the time to be able to read him just the same.

As if it was in instinct, his fingers slowly reached for hers. First, he softly grazed them to make sure she could take a step away. But she didn't. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to so much more than that.

Their hands held onto each other as if it was the last thing that was keeping them sane. And together, they were in the eye if the hurricane. A complete silence, the only place of peace when all around was a raging storm. If they'd let go, they'd be soaked into the storm they feared so much and wouldn't survive.

FP opened the old wooden door with a squeak, afraid it might break down by even looking at it. He made sure Alice was still behind him as they entered, their torches shining onto the moldering walls. One more look, and it would all go to dust.

"It looks like nobody has been here for decades." FP was the first one to speak, his hand clutched in hers tightly. Alice frowned as she looked around what seemed to have been the living room.

She remembered the old red couch. Or actually, it had been red once. Now it had almost turned into grey with deep holes into the fabric that were definitely created by rats. The last time she saw it when she did that report it had looked remotely okay. A lot could change in a year.

"You're not wrong... the building is almost collapsing." Alice added to his statement, every squeak making her more alert because of the chance they'd be lying under the rotten wood of the rooftop in a matter of seconds. 

"Look, it's the Hawk again." Alice's eye fell on the bird that was carved into the wood next to the fireplace. Her hand fell out of FP's, immediately creating a cold atmosphere around them. He wanted to reach for her again but quickly changed his mind. This wasn't about his need to hold onto her. That wasn't her responsibility.

"It's everywhere...." Suddenly they noticed that the fireplace wasn't the only spot that was covered in the Hawk. It was in every corner of the ceiling, above the corner of what supposed to be the kitchen and one at the entrance of the stairs.

"But why would he leave this sign if it would lead us here?" Alice thought out loud, realizing that this wasn't a coincidence. What if the Black Hood knew that she had been here before? And that she'd tell FP? What if it was all a trap to get them here and end their lives because they came too close to the truth?

"Maybe he wants us to find him. Maybe he's proud of what he has done." FP mumbled, slowly putting the pieces together. Alice turned her head towards him, her eyes filling with tears.

Usually, she'd fight any kind of emotion that would make her seem vulnerable, with FP she didn't have to. She let herself feel how afraid she was, because she knew he'd understand.

"Hey, you okay?" His hands landed on her shoulders as he was afraid that she might collapse soon. But she nodded. Though it was a lie, she still nodded.

"Yeah... I am. I just can't believe someone would be so evil." She wiped away her tears as he sweetly rubbed her back. And if they weren't in a haunted house where a serial killer had sent them too, maybe she would have hold onto him. Maybe she would have shown affection that wouldn't make them question what it meant.

Her eyes fell something onto the floor, next to the fireplace they had just been standing in front of. It was lying there as if someone had tried to throw it away into the fire, but forget about it. As if it wasn't meant to be thrown away. She grabbed the file and wiped away the pile of dust and the cobwebs before she carefully opened it.

"Look, it's an old photo album." Alice carefully grabbed the old pictures inside, trying to find any kind of clue of who these people were. Could it have been the family that had lived here?

"This goes back to the 60's.... those people aren't alive anymore." FP had grabbed a couple of pictures and estimated that they must have been around thirty when the shots were taken, which would mean that it was very unlikely they were still around.

"They look so familiar... like I've seen them before." Alice tried her hardest to remember where she had seen these faces before, but it didn't ring a bell. Not yet, at least.

"Alice... the back. Turn it around." FP's eyes had grew wide as he looked at the message on the back. She turned the map and read the words that were written in what seemed to be blood.

"You must do better..." Alice murmured the words, unsure of what it meant. 

Better than what? Though, the map Alice was holding wasn't the only one there. When FP did some digging, he found a few others shoved away in one of the old cabinets. It was even dustier than the one they already had. He quickly examined the pictures inside, which was even more frightening.

"Fucking hell, check this out." He gestured for Alice to come his way. Alice almost choked on the thin air around them when FP turned around the pictures in his hand, showing portraits of individuals with the word that had been haunting them for weeks now.

Sinner. On every picture. Sinner. In red ink, and a cross through their faces. These were pictures of sinners, people who maybe have been victims. FP was finding a pattern, which was even more concerning than he had thought before.

"What if it was a family legacy? What if these sinners were murdered too?" He tried to make sense of the things they had just found and the cases back in Riverdale and somehow it seemed logical. Was this the reason the Black Hood had sent him here? To show that it isn't the first time he has shown up?

"But the Black Hood hasn't been around for long, right?" Alice said confused, not seeing any possibility of people who lived decades ago being murdered by the same man who tries to cleanse Riverdale.

"To know so I need to find out who these people on the pictures are. Decades ago there have been several cases of people gone missing in Riverdale, Greendale and Centerville... Nobody knows where they went. If it's a match...." FP had heard of this case before, but they had always remained unsolved.

No bodies were found, no trace of murder. Nothing. It was one of the biggest mysteries that was kept by their township of the Sweetwater Triangle. He had always assumed these people had ran away, as it seemed impossible that they had all been murdered but now suddenly that was very likely.

"That would mean he has been doing this for years." Alice mumbled, the disgust in her voice showing. She shivered by the idea of someone having the guts to take so many lives, innocent or not. He saw the goosebumps around her wrist and realized that it was enough for today. They should head home.

"Come on, let's get back to the station. I will send my squad here to look around later today." He didn't want her to at a dangerous place like this any longer than necessary. Alice nodded. She wanted to go home as well. 

**

The ride back they sat in silence. All Alice could think about how they were involved in a web of a psychopath who had been torturing people for decades. There was somewhere out there with a mission, who wouldn't stop unless he was satisfied.

And FP? All he could think about was the case. If he was right, and this was indeed a family legacy then there was one major difference between the cases from the sixties, and the way the Black Hood was working now. Back in the day there were no traces left behind.

Nobody had any clue of where those missing people were. No sign of the Hawk, no sign of murder. But today he didn't seem to care that innocent people would witness somebody else die. He left Melinda Mantle for dead in the woods, he shot a Midge Klump in the town most loved diner and he shot Fred Andrews at the opening of his own project. Why the sudden difference in pattern?

Alice looked sidewards to see the frown on his forehead, telling her that he was spiraling. She grabbed his free hand in her own, holding on again. FP squeezed it, telling her that she was the only thing keeping him grounded in the mess that he called life. 

When they had reached the police station, they had no idea how to say goodbye. The world was a dangerous place, and any second could be their last. But would you do anything different if you knew your life was going to end soon? Would you stop being afraid and tell someone how much you loved them? Or would you keep that to yourself, afraid that on the last day of your life you would get your heart broken?

Alice wanted to turn around and walk to her car, but she didn't. And even though she couldn't tell him what she was truly feeling, she needed to show him that she cared.

"FP-- I... please be careful. Okay?" Her hands held onto his uniform, grabbing it into her hand as if she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"You too. Everything will be alright." FP said quietly, his hand absentmindedly reaching her cheek. 

His thumb stroke her jaw, and his brown orbs were locked with her blue ones. It was now or never. And though they were in sight of anyone who would pass by, he leant in to kiss her softly. Because like they said, if any day could be their last, they would want to spend it with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

TW: attempted murder // violence with a deadly weapon.

FP should have gone home and let his team look at the evidence, but he couldn't let go. He needed to be the one to solve this case. How could he possibly go to sleep knowing that the people you had sworn to protect were still in danger?

Everything was spinning around him, so he took a sip of his coffee to get back his focus. Look at the facts, FP. What do you have? There were four victims. One murder. What they had in common? They had all commit a sin. Melinda had a relationship with a woman. Manfred was accused of fraud. Rumor said that Midge had used Jingle Jangle. And Fred? The only thing FP could think of was that he was divorced.

That was another dangerous thing. The Black Hood knew everything about everyone in the town. Clearly, he had this idea of what someone pure had to be like. And nobody in a town like Riverdale fitted that image.

FP sighed and rubbed his eyes, as his board full of Polaroid, news articles and victim or witness statements was making him dizzy. How the fuck was he going to solve this?

But then his eyes fell onto the news paper of last week. The damn picture of himself in his Serpent Jacket. He didn't even know why he still had it. Was it because it was still annoying him to his core that Cooper had the audacity to publish this?

Weeks ago he had received the dead snake in the mail, telling him that the Black Hood knew about his secret. But why hadn't he attacked yet? Not even after he had visited the abandoned house? Was he waiting for him to put the pieces together so he'd die with the knowledge that he couldn't protect the town?

And then the realisation hit him. That article had been written by Hal Cooper. He had taken the picture. He knew he was a Serpent. And the Black Hood did too. FP quickly grabbed the polaroid of the Hawk they had made at SoDale, looking for any kind of detail that would lead them to Hal. This couldn't be a coincidence, right?

If he was right, then he needed to find proof as soon as possible. He couldn't make an assumption about this, certainly not when he had a rivalry with Hal that could blind him from the truth. But it wasn't his anger towards the man that was confusing him.

One search on the internet was all it took. A combination of things he would have never guessed to look for. FP was right. Hal was the Black Hood. How he knew for sure? The big Cooper's Hawk on his screen that matched the sign perfectly. That's why Alice recognized it. It was a family symbol.

The blood disappeared out of his face once he realized where she was. Alice was at home. With a serial killer. If Hal had any clue about their affair, he won't waste long before he'd make her his victim, too.

He sprinted through the other side of the station to the rest of his squad, almost out of breath as he started to order them. This was the most important mission of their life.

"We've got a lead. Hal Cooper is our main suspect now. There is possibly someone in danger, so we're heading to Elm Street, now!"

Nobody questioned his authority. They trusted FP enough. Once they had sprinted to the car, he speed dialed her number. His heart was racing in his chest, feeling like it was about to explode. He could even hear his own heartbeat over the sound of the sirens. What if he was too late? Only the thought of something terrible happening to her was making his stomach turn. They had to be on time.

"Pick up, pick up..." He murmured to himself, his foot anxiously tapping on the car floor as they raced through the street of Riverdale. The phone rang once, twice, three times... but nobody answered. Voicemail. Fucking voicemail. He sighed, but there wasn't another choice than to tell her the truth. If she just heard it on time...

"Alice, Hal is the Black Hood. He sent me that dead snake and the sinner message. He was at the SoDale opening. He is the one who killed Melinda Mantle, shot Manfred Muggs, Midge Klump and Fred Andrews." The only sound around him was that if the eardeafening police sirens and the squeaking wheels on the road while one of his squad members pushed in the gas pedal as hard as they could as they made their way to Elm Street. He knew he sounded insane, but there was no doubt in his mind about Hal being the one they had been looking for all along.

"Remember the picture in the Register? If Hal took this picture, he knew I was a Serpent. This is taken weeks ago. And the blackmailer is the only one who knew. And the sign he left? It wasn't just any hawk. It was a Cooper's Hawk." He kept on rambling, as if she was right there listening to him. But she wasn't. She was at home with the most dangerous man from this town.

"Please let me know if you hear this on time. Please, be safe." He hesitated before he hang up, wanting to tell her that he couldn't image his world without her, not anymore. But he didn't. And he wished he had.

At the same time, Alice walked into her house without a clue about what kind of man her husband truly was. But it wouldn't be long until she would found out. After she had been to the haunted house with FP, she knew she should have gone home afterwards.

But she didn't. She walked around town all afternoon with the kiss they shared on their mind. Something had been different. Something in the way his lips had moved against hers had changed. Or maybe, it hadn't changed, but he had dared to show her something more. Something deeper.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Hal smiled up when he saw his wife coming in, momentarily pausing the article he was writing.

And as Alice looked at her husband and the way he smiled at her, she realized that for the first time she was willing to admit to herself that it left her cold. No more warm feeling, no more feeling that he was her home.

He hadn't been for a long time. Was it because there was someone in her life who made her remember what it was like to feel loved? To feel butterflies again? It didn't matter. Maybe FP wasn't willing to be with her, but her decision would remain unchanged. She was done pretending.

"I need to talk to you." Alice said quietly, her heart already aching. Hal's face turned concerned.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked her worriedly, closing his laptop and getting off his chair to walk towards her.

She opened her mouth to answer, but then her phone rang. Both of their head snapped towards her back pocket. And when she looked at the screen she saw that it was FP. The irony, she thought. Little did she know that it wasn't irony, but it was him calling to protect her from her own husband.

"Who's calling you?" Hal asked suspicious, as he saw her hesitating to pick up.

"Just someone from work. It can wait." She declined the call and shoved her phone back in the pocket of her jeans. Hal stayed silent as he waited patiently for her to speak.

Alice's eyes glossed over even before she had started to explain herself. No matter if the spark she may have had with him once upon a time was gone, she was still about to break her marriage into a million pieces, not knowing if it was even worth it.

"The last months I—" She stuttered immediately. Stop being vague, Alice. Just be clear. Tell him that you met someone. That you are in love with somebody else.

"I'm afraid there is someone else in my life. Someone I fell for. And I can't ignore that." Her voice cracked slightly, as she expected him to break as much as she was. To see some kind of hurt in his eyes as she told him that it was over.

But that wasn't what she saw. There was anger. But not from hurt. It was scary, something she had never seen before. Not even in their fights.

"You stepped out on me?" Though it was a question, she could feel all the blame that was hidden in his words. His knuckles turned white and she was almost afraid he was going to hit her. In that very moment she had no idea that he was capable of doing even worse.

"Hal, let me explain, please." She pleaded as she held up her hands in defense.

"No, Alice. You stepped out on me. You cheated on your husband who you promised yourself to for the rest of your life. You whored yourself out to someone who doesn't own you." The way he hissed his words through his teeth while he stepped dangerously close to her made all the alarm bells in her mind ring. This wasn't the Hal she had known and married. What was going on with him? Why did he look so possessed?

"You don't own me. You never did." Alice choked on her tears, feeling the need to defend herself even though she had no clue what he was going to do. Hal roughly grabbed her hand, startling her with the sudden action.

"Look at your ring finger, Alice. You're a sinner. Your heart is poisoned by someone who seduced you and now you will suffer the consequences." She had stung him where it hurt most. She had betrayed him by being unfaithful.

And though Hal had his way to know everyone's secret, he had failed to find out she was involved with the Sheriff behind his back. Let alone that he knew she had been sleeping with him too. The last person he believed was going to turn on him was the one who had done that for a while now.

How could he have been so naive? Even the woman he thought would always be loyal eventually stabbed him in the back. And she was going to pay. He was going to make her suffer.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me." Alice trembled, and wished with every bone in her body that FP was here, or that one of her neighbours would knock on their door to borrow something silly.

"Don't you get it? I'm the Black Hood. I'm the biggest fear of this town." His voice was dangerously low. A chill went over her spine as she heard that the one she had feared most, was standing right in front of her. It was her husband. The man she slept next to the last fifteen years. The one she had once vowed to be with forever.

He chuckled slightly when he saw how speechless she was.

"Are you really that blind, Alice? I shouldn't be surprised, even Sheriff Jones couldn't figure it out. Thought I'd help him a little. Left a little symbol for him." Hal bragged, his anger suddenly switching to a proud sparkle in his eyes.

"The hawk." Alice whispered just loud enough for herself and for him to hear. Everything was falling into place. But he had underestimated her, she realized. He would have never thought she had the nerve to step out on him.

"A Cooper's Hawk, to be exact." Hal said smugly, the grin not leaving his face. Now she knew everything, it would be a matter of minutes before he'd kill her.

He could easily pretend to come home late and play the victim card of the grieving husband finding his dead wife in the living room. And even if they'd know about him, he'd gladly make her his last victim. The crown on his work.

"I needed to finish what my father had started. I would do that on my own. I didn't need a descendant to do the dirty work for me." He spat bitterly, the anger towards his father building up.

Hal had always believed his father was too weak to finish his mission. Making people disappear? That was peanuts. He could have done the same, but he wanted everyone to see the cruelty. To see the blood flooding out of their loves ones.

"God, I could have killed each and every citizen. Believe me, I wanted to spare you. My precious, perfect, angel. A baby would have ruined you. You wouldn't be pure anymore." His finger stroke over her cheek as if she was made of porcelain and he could break her any minute.

Alice trembled, but she tried her hardest not to show how terrified she was. A single tear escaped her eye, as she knew that her life would be over soon. The thing FP had warned her for was becoming true. He'd find her. He would get the news that she had died on the hands of the Black Hood. And even for that, she felt guilty.

"But you're just some dirty slut who couldn't keep those legs closed." He spat into her face, making her jump backwards. In any other situation she would put him into his place. But now? She couldn't defend herself. All she could do was surrender, and hope that it would be over soon.

Hal turned around to the fireplace, and grabbed there something he had hidden perfectly well, taped to the inside. His gun. The gun with which he killed Melinda and shot Manfred, Midge and Fred.

"It's sad it has to end this way." He took a step away from her and pointed the gun towards her chest, ready to hit the bulls eye. He wanted to see her bleed, to read in her eyes that she was begging for mercy. How much he disgusted her. How badly she wanted to live.

Even now, the deeply terrified look in her eyes was satisfying him. This was real suffering. The endless sleep of death would come soon enough, but first he wanted to memorize the way she was so helpless under his control.

"Drop your weapon!" The door got kicked in, and suddenly FP and his squad where standing in the living room, their guns pointed at the man they had been looking for. Hal turned his gun towards FP immediately, knowing that he needed to eliminated first.

"I said, drop your weapon!" FP growled again, his eyes spatting fire as he knew perfectly well what his plans with Alice where.

Hal's nostrils flared as he looked into the eyes of his rival, until there switched something in his head. He didn't care he was going to prison, but he needed to finish what he had started. Alice had to suffer. Alice had to die. And so, Hal suddenly relaxed and loosened the grip on the gun, before turning it to Alice again.

FP's eyes grew wide as he realized what he was going to do. Hal had surrendered, but not before he had hurt her in the most cruel way possible. And in a heartbeat, FP knew what he had to do. It wasn't her time to die. Her life wasn't over yet. And so, as fast as lightning he made his way over to Alice to use his own body as a shield to cover hers.

A loud bang. Hal had fired. Alice screamed out the top of her lungs as she saw the man she loved trying to save her life by sacrificing his own. Another bang. He fired again. And then a third bang. Hal groaned it out in pain as he was hit in his leg by on of the officers.

"FP!" His lifeless body had fallen down on the carpet as a big red blood stain formed on his leg and onto his stomach. The only sign of life where his eyes desperately trying to stay open so he could look at her, one last time.

"FP, please look at me." He heard her crying, he felt her arms tightly around him and her tears falling on his face. And if he could, he would have grabbed her hand to tell her that it's okay. That he'd take a bullet for her a thousand times if that is what it takes to make sure she'd be safe.

"You're not dying, you hear me? You're not dying." She pleaded quietly, her small hand softly stroking his cheek as her other arm kept him close to her chest. Her whole body was shaking, as he held the man that she had fallen so hard for, but was now dying in her arms.

He wanted to hold her, to look deeply into her beautiful blue eyes once more to tell her that she could let go. He wasn't afraid anymore. Being in her arms as his body was struggling to stay alive and prepared for his last breath, in a way was the most peaceful he had felt in very long time.

"I promised you he wouldn't get you, so you're not slipping away now. You can't." Alice kissed his forehead as her tears kept streaming. In the background she heard a mixture of the police and ambulance sirens, but she couldn't quiet register what was truly happening around her. All she wanted was to hold him until everything would be okay.

"Stay with me. Okay? Stay with me. I need you." Her sweet, angelic voice echoed through his mind, but she was far away. He just wanted it to be over. To die in her arms, knowing that he had kept her safe for as long as he could. If he had to die young, he was grateful that in his last moments he had looked into her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked so fragile. The way he was lying so still in that bed with all those things attached to him... it made her even feel worse than she already did. It was her fault that he almost got killed, so she would do anything to make him better.

It had been a week now. A week since she had brought him into the hospital. There had been a guardian angel that made sure that he was lying here in this bed instead of being buried. The moment she had heard that even though it could take a while FP would be fine, it felt like the universe had send her a miracle. As if they had listened to her prayers to spare his life.

The last few days he had opened his eyes for nothing more than an hour, before falling asleep again. She had missed it every single time. It was enough reason for Alice to be there every single day, waiting for him to recover. He had been her guardian angel and now she was going to be his.

His eyes fluttered open and this time he consciously registered where he was. Everything was bright, way too bright. When he tried to move his arm, he felt that someone was holding his hand. She was sitting there. The woman whom he took a bullet for.

"Hey, there you are." Alice smiled sweetly, her eyes glossing over as for the first time in eight days he looked back at her, showing her a sign of life.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, as he hadn't had any water for some time.

He hadn't even expected her to be here, to hold his hand, to look at him like that just because he was alive. The last time he recalled waking up she hadn't been there right? A doctor was, or hadn't he noticed her presence?

"I had to be there when you woke up, which I knew you would." Her free hand stroke through his dark locks and he contently leant into that touch.

FP stayed silent. Though she said she was confident he would wake up again, he was certain that moment in her arms, that would have been it. He had given up. He would have been okay if his life would have ended while keeping her safe.

His eyes glossed over as he looked at her, the sun shining on her blonde locks through the blinds of the hospital room. She looked like an angel. He had been so close to never seeing her ever again that he was counting his lucky stars that he was still here. Not because he had a lot to loose, but because being alive meant seeing more of her.

"You saved my life. You jumped in front of me and saved my life." Alice said quietly, after they had been silent for a while, just looking at one another.

She hadn't even planned on recalling the night of the Black Hood revelation, but as she looked at him she couldn't think of anyone else but the moment he jumped in front of her.

"I was just doing my job." FP smiled weakly. What else was he supposed to say? That it was an act out of love? That he thought she deserved to be alive more than he did? Alice squeezed his hand in response, smiling a little by his modesty.

"Was that it? Just your job?" She dared to ask him, suddenly changing the vibe in the room to a more heavy one. And though she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it out of his mouth. She wanted him to tell her why he had saved her life.

But FP couldn't. Not yet. Not when he was still so fragile. Not if he had no idea if she wanted to be with him the same way he wanted to be with her. And how could he drop a bomb like that on her after her husband turned out to be a serial killer? No. Now wasn't the time. He couldn't be the one to break her even more and he couldn't bare her being the one to break a part of him that he didn't even knew he had.

"I— I don't know. Al..." He stuttered and let out a big sigh, wanting to slap himself in the face for being so bad with this.

But Alice wasn't going to push him. It looked like one more word from her that would string a chord was opening wounds that she didn't want to touch. Not without his permission. Instead, she cleared her throat and held onto his hand tighter.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes lingering on his chest, to the place where his deepest wound must be.

"Sore. The doctor said I will be starting physical revalidation next week." FP had to dig in his memory, but he managed. Yesterday he had woken up long enough for the doctor to check in with him, and he had a vague memory of the mention his revalidation.

"Everything is going to be just fine." She smiled sweetly, assuring him something that she couldn't. The past few months, that had been kind of their thing. Making promises they couldn't keep only because they really wanted for it to be true.

"Are you? Are you fine?" FP asked her in return, his eyes filling with tears as he looked deep into hers and seeing that something was broken. Something he was afraid he couldn't take away no matter how hard he wanted to.

"I will be." Her words said something her eyes didn't agree with, but after a life long of pretending it was hard to speak the truth.

FP wanted to bring her hand to his mouth to peck a soft kiss on her knuckles, but the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Two pair of eyes looked at no other than Fred Andrews, who had recovered enough to finally leave the hospital.

They had been sharing a room as their injuries had been similar, but FP had barely registered it as all the moments he had been awake it had felt like a lucid dream.

"Oh, Hi. Sorry for interrupting. I was just going to get my bags and leave." Fred awkwardly gestured for his stuff at the other side of the room, asking for permission just in case he was ruining a moment.

"It's alright. Come on in." FP said groggy, his heart aching as he looked at his former best friend. He wanted to say so much, but what were the right words to use to someone you had pushed away over and over again?

"I am glad you're okay, Fred. I really am." His voice cracked as he followed his every move, trying to soak in the fact that he was alive. Fred slowly turned around and smiled sweetly. It had been the very first time he had seen FP look so small, so breakable.

"I know, man. I know. I am glad you're okay too." His eyes filled with tears and he gave him a nod. It was a look between two people where there had been so many things left unsaid, and now it had almost been too late for both of them.

Fred wanted to leave to give them some time for themselves, but didn't get the chance to as FP called after him.

"Fred, wait..." His hand weakly reached for him, even though it was impossible to get there. Fred stopped and turned around to walk back to his friend.

"I am sorry. For suddenly disappearing and ignoring your calls." FP choked out, the first few tears escaping. His hand was still reaching for him, waiting for Fred to take it. Which he did. He took his brother's hand.

"You were my best friend, FP. I've wondered for a very long time what I had done wrong. Until I let go. No hard feelings. I promise." He placed his other hand on FP's, shaking it tightly. All was well.

Though, there was one thing that was like a knife through his soul. Fred had let go. But FP hadn't. How could you possibly forget the one person that had always cared?

"You have all the right to be mad. Truth is..." FP struggled to find the right words, his heart aching in his chest as he looked at the only friend he ever had. The one who had stuck by his side, until FP got scared. He had been a coward, and losing someone like Fred had been the price he had to pay.

"I wasn't really used to people sticking around. And I thought it'd be better for me to end our friendship to spare myself from the hurt of you leaving, eventually." He felt both Alice and Fred's hand hold onto him more tightly, as if they were trying to emphasize that they were both there. That he wasn't alone anymore.

"Did you think I was going to leave?" Fred asked in disbelief, his voice now cracking, too.

"You were going to college, you were meant for great things. I was stuck here. I wouldn't matter anymore." FP shook his head and closed his eyes, his head making him dizzy.

"You would always matter, FP. We grew up together. You were family. I think you knew that." Fred had to pour his heart out to make sure he was like a found family to him. It took him years to let go if the idea that he wasn't good enough to be his friend. That someone would just disappear out of the blue, leaving you with nothing but questions.

"I am sorry. I really am." FP repeated, not sure what other words to say to someone you had crushed. By leaving he had hurt both of them more than he had ever known. And so, he had made two victims of his fear of abandonment.

"Well... what do you say we'll catch up soon, huh? For old time sake?" Fred chuckled sweetly, reading in FP's eyes that he needed this as much as he did. Maybe their paths had to cross again like this, maybe it wasn't a coincidence.

"That'd be great." FP smiled weakly, the heaviness of his eyelids almost taking over. His heart started to glow as he realized that maybe he was getting a second chance. Not just in life, but with his friendship with Fred too.

"I missed you, man." He squeezed his hand and for the first time that afternoon he genuinely smiled.

"I missed you too, FP." Fred smiled brightly, for the first time in decades being able to tell him what he felt. He had always missed him. Every milestone, every special moment that he couldn't share with him. But that was all over now. No more missing.

"In the meantime, you'll take good care of him, right?" He turned to Alice, who had watched the two in awe.

"Definitely." She promised him, a smile tugging on her lips while FP chuckled.

**

A few weeks later, FP was making big steps when it came to getting better. He was trying almost every day to make sure there wouldn't be any permanent damage to his legs. Alice was there right by his side, bringing him her home made lunch salades and pampering him in any way she could.

"You need help?" She putted his arm over her shoulder before he could even answer, as he tried to walk without crutches, pushing him just a little too far.

"I'm fine, I wanna try by myself." FP grunted through the pain, but Alice wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"FP, let me help you, your wounds are still healing." Though she meant well, she was blind to see that FP was growing frustrated by the fact that he wasn't able to do it by himself.

"No, I can do this. I know my body." He disagreed harshly, holding out his arm so she wouldn't be able to reach him. Instead of making a fuss about it, she just crossed her arms and looked at him as he was struggling.

He was almost at the barre, until he lost his balance and fell down harshly onto the floor. A loud grunt escaped his mouth as he reached for the wound on his legs, the tears stinging in his eyes from the pain.

Alice immediately bend down next to him to help him get up, but that stroke a chord him. He wasn't pathetic. He had lived all his life without anyone by his side, this he would survive as well. 

"I don't need your pity, Alice. You don't owe me anything. You don't need to be here every day. I'm not a child who needs to learn to walk again." He scoffed as he crawled towards the wall to reach for the barre and pushed himself up.

But she wasn't going to listen to him pushing her away anymore. After all they had been through, it was time for him to let her in. And if it wasn't going to work the soft way, then maybe she needed to be harsh.

"Then why did you do it?! Why did you save my life?!" She raised her voice and her eyes shot fire, when in fact all she wanted to do was cry. Why would he act like this when she was just trying to help?

FP turned around and saw the hurt in her eyes. He teared up too, realizing what he had said. Why didn't this woman run away from him while she still could? He wanted her help, but he was afraid that if he'd lose that someday he wouldn't be able to know how to live without.

"You know the answer to that, Alice. You know." He said quietly, not wanting to pick another fight. Instead, maybe it was time to rip the band-aid right off. And though he didn't tell her with those exact words, it was enough for her to know what he meant.

"Then you know why I am here, too." She answered, her voice now soft. It was the first time both of them wanted to confess their deeper connection, proving once more that they understood the other with a few simple words.

"So, if you say you're not a child then stop acting like one and let me help you." She grabbed his arm to wrap it around her shoulder once more and this time he let her without objecting.

Step by step he came forward. As she was focusing on his legs, making sure he wouldn't collapse, he was looking at her and the tenderness with which she treated him.

"Alice?" He caught her attention by the use of her name.

"You do?" His voice was filled with insecurity, as if he couldn't believe that someone like her would help someone like him out of love instead of pity.

"I do." She said sweetly, stopping them from walking to take a moment to look the other in the eyes. For the first time since that moment in his office they realized that they were in love with each other. And the most magical thing about that? The other felt the exact same way.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice walked over Sunnyside trailer park with a couple take-out bags in her hand, a smile spread over her face and the sun shining bright. Today was going to be a good day. FP had come home yesterday and she was on her way to surprise him. Ever since they had grown closer she couldn't imagine not talking to him for one day.

Assuming that his trailer door was open, she slowly pushed it and poked her head inside with a beaming grin. 

"Breakfast service." She announced herself as she walked into the room, seeing FP sitting on his couch looking at all the get-well-soon cards in his mail.

"Hey, you." He perked up instantly as he saw her walking in. Not that it had been a long time since he had last seen her, but every time she entered a room he felt a bit better. Now he finally had a rock, someone to keep him afloat. 

"How was your first day back home?" She sat down next to him on the couch and arched her eye-brow curiously.

"I'm glad I'm back. I was going insane there." He chuckled a little and leant back into the couch. The last few weeks she had heard him complain every single day about not being able to leave the hospital. That had only spurred her on further to help him get better as soon as possible.

He could go into detail about everything that had been bothering him in the hospital, no matter how much he appreciated his doctor, but his eyes fell on the paper bag in her hands. 

"You brought Pop's? You're so getting lucky as soon as I am healed." He smiled smugly as she handed him over the take-out bag with a grin. She knew how much he had missed that and nothing beats Pop's grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast.

As he munched on his well deserved breakfast, Alice looked at him for a bit. For the first time in months he looked so relaxed, so at peace. They could live like this for a long time, and nothing would change between them. A little bubble that was perfectly fine. 

She'd help him recover, they'd spend evenings together as if the world had no more control over them... a little fairytale. Only thing was, the world outside that bubble was so much more appealing to her. She wanted it all, with him. She wanted the real thing. But did he want the same?

"FP?" She broke the silence of FP eating his grilled cheese.

"Hmm?" He hummed absentmindedly, his mouth still full as he reached for the take-out bag to see if she brought something to drink.

"Do we need to talk about... us?" Alice hesitated a little, knowing that this was a hard thing to bring up for the both of them. Not just because of failed relationships in the past and serial killer husbands, but because they had never come so far to actually talk about their feelings. FP froze and slowly putted away his sandwich before fully focussing on what she had just asked.

He had been thinking about their spark too, but he wasn't the one who had found out his husband was a serial killer. She did. And so he knew the ball had to be in her court, before he'd share some of his feelings that would fully overstep considering their situation. He had to be careful, not just for his own sake, but for hers, too.

"Is there an us? I mean, do you want there to be one?" His cheeks flushed slightly as he asked her something that could crush his heart. He putted his sandwich away. The nerves made him lost the appetite. Alice scooted over closer to him as she saw how his hands had started to tremble a little. 

She could beat around the bush and keep up the same line of vague communication they had for months. But why would she? Both of them almost died on the hands of a murderer, which showed her once and for all that tomorrow wasn't granted. There was no time for leaving things unsaid. Not anymore.

"Honestly? I do. I want to know what this is. Do you?" Her voice was quiet as she for the very first time admitted that she wanted to be with him. All in. Not just messing around with each other. The real deal.

FP sighed relieved as he intertwined their hands. If there was one thing he loved about her, it was her honesty. She was always so good with talking about feelings, while he just build a wall around him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. But this time he was going to try his hardest to break it down brick for brick, to fully let her in. 

"I want to. It's just that... I'm terrified, Alice. You seriously mean something to me and if I fuck this up--" He stuttered nervously, all his fears of the last decades coming to the surface.

Everyone who had left him flashed in front of his eyes. Every heartbreak. Every time he pushed people away because they came to close. He was pretty certain he had done the same to Alice. But she was different. She fought back.

"Why do you think you are going to fuck this up?" She asked him sweetly, his eyes locking with hers again and calming him so easily.

"My track records aren't great." He sighed, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red out of embarrassment.

Why did she fall for such a lost cause like him? He had accepted the fact that he was a lone wolf a long time ago and every time he tried to open up and give love another chance there was somebody who proved that statement once and for all. Alice was the first one who truly made him doubt whether he was okay with being alone.

"But do you want to miss out on something that might be really special just because you're afraid? I'm scared too, FP. The question is, are you willing to take a chance?" Alice's eyes glossed over as she was fully aware of the fact that once those words left her mouth, FP had the power to crush her heart. To make her hit rock bottom even harder. 

She didn't know why she was risking this when he was the only stable thing in her life, but her heart ached for him in a way it had never ached for anyone.

"Yeah... you're right. Damn, you're good." FP chuckled sweetly, as he placed his arm around her to pull her close. He rested his forehead against hers as his right hand tangled in her hair, softly combing through her blonde locks.

"Without kidding, I do want to try this, Alice. I want to learn and grow with you, if that's okay." Those last words came out as a whisper, telling her how insecure he was. He felt something he never felt before and he would swear it was that thing that people described as happiness. And all that because of the extraordinary woman in his arms. 

"That's more than okay." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him lovingly. A kiss that was different from all the times they had kissed before, because this time they had promised to try. And though there wasn't a promise they were going to make it, they were willing to take that chance.

**

FP's revalidation had been going so well, that he decided to surprise Alice. Since he had been walking a lot more, he challenged himself to walk all the way from his trailer to the Northside to show her how far he had come.

"Hey stranger." After he had opened the backdoor with the spare key she had given him, he poked his head inside. He made her jump in surprise as she was turned with her back to him making herself a coffee.

"FP! How did you get here?" She gave him a beaming smile as he closed the door behind him, a grin tugging on his lips.

"I walked here, impressive, huh?" The proud smile on his face was something she wanted to see everyday for the rest of her life. Impressive was an understatement for someone who's legs had been so weak after the shot wound and now had walked all the way from the South to the Northside.

"I'm proud of you." She tugged him closer by his hand and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He happily smiled as her lips met with his, still not believing that he was in a relationship with someone as special as Alice.

"Are you up to watch a movie with me? Or am I interrupting a busy work day?" He playfully swayed them back and forth, making her giggle. If he had the choice, he would live in their happy little bubble forever.

"I'm always up to do something with you." She winked and pulled back a little to tug him towards the couch.

After two movies she was still snuggled up in his arms. She was more busy with playing with his fingers and tracing his under arm than actually paying attention to what was playing on their TV. FP took a look at the clock and realized that it was almost evening.

"Al? Can I ask you something?" He caught her attention and so her dreamy eyes looked back at him immediately.

"Always." She said sweetly, her stomach fluttering as she stared into his brown eyes. It was for the very first time that she actually had that magical feeling people always described when they talked about love.

"There is party at the Wyrm tonight, and since it's no secret I am a Serpent anymore... would you like to come with me? You can say no if it makes you uncomfortable." He immediately tried to give her an escape, not wanting to force her in any way to be part of his world if she didn't want to.

When they had met she had only known him as Sheriff Jones and though she had never judged him for being a Serpent, that didn't mean that she was willing to see that side of him. Not that he would blame her, gangs weren't necessarily everyone's cup of tea. 

"I would love to." She said softly. There formed a spark in her eyes almost instantly as she felt so happy about the fact that FP wanted her to meet the Serpents and be one of them for the night. To her it meant that he wanted to share every side of him, which she was grateful for.

"I should look for an outfit. Leather jacket? Or denim?" She sat up and her head started to mix and match all kinds of things she knew she had from back in the day. There must be something from her college, or even high school days that was appropriate for tonight. No way that she was going to appear in her pantsuit.

"You'll look good in anything." FP grinned from ear to ear, already feeling the luckiest man on earth that she was so excited about meeting his chosen family.

**

Before they would enter through the wooden doors of the bar, FP tightly intertwined their hands and send her his most sincere smile. He couldn't even remember the last time he had taken someone to meet the Serpents, it could have been more than a decade ago. After he had become the Sheriff he hadn't taken any of the people he dated there, just in case of his own safety.

But not anymore. The secret was out, and he couldn't be prouder than to have Alice at his side for his big return. As the true gentleman he is, he helped her up the stairs and slowly opened the door with a squeak. He expected everyone to be drinking and chatting away, but it seemed like they had all waited for his arrival. When they walked in, the Serpents practically started to cheer. He was the town's hero for catching the Black Hood and saving Alice's life. That was their king. A reliable man who would protect anyone, without question.

"My, my. FP brought someone. It has been years, man. She your girlfriend?" Hog Eye gestured to Alice next to him, who had tried real hard to fit in with her old leather jacket and her black jeans.

FP looked at the woman who's hand he was was holding. The last few weeks nobody had dared to ask where they were standing, not even Fred with whom he had reconnected. Alice already smiled proudly, not just by the fact that she had made it her, but because she could finally learn more about his found family. 

"Yeah... she is." He smiled sweetly at her, and she returned the most beautiful spark in someone's eyes he had ever seen. His girlfriend. That was what she was now. And suddenly, that thought terrified him to death.

**

Alice had been nervous about fitting in and what they would think of her, but against all her expectations they had welcomed her as if she had been there for years now. From listening to all the stuff Mustang pulled in high school to a drink off with Viper that Alice won easily, it was safe to say she was having the time of her life.

But one thing was off. Ever since she had been hanging around them, laughing and teasing, FP had been to himself at one of the high tables. He twirled his bottle of beer in his hand as he had watched her with a small smile on his face. Alice wasn't blind, she could see and feel that there was something going on. This wasn't the face of a man who was tired, this was deeper than that. 

"Honey, are you alright? You acted strange ever since I started drinking with them. They are okay people, right?" She asked confused, as she somehow assumed that it had to do anything with their intentions with her. FP wanted her to get along with his family, so why was it a bad thing she did?

"I'm fine. I'm glad you enjoying yourself, babe. Really." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"FP..." He was obviously lying, and therefore she spurred him on to tell the truth. FP looked into her eyes for a few seconds, realizing that she wasn't going to drop it no matter how times he would repeat that all was well.

Maybe that was one if the biggest differences between Alice and his former girlfriends. They would believe him when he said he was fine even though it was clear he wasn't. Alice didn't. She didn't let herself being send away with an obvious lie like that. She really wanted to know what was going on with him. 

"It's what Hog asked me, about you being my girlfriend." He started carefully, his hand sliding out of hers. FP sighed silently and gazed down at an invisible spot on the table, not sure how to tell her what the voices in his head were telling him.

"Al, be honest with me. Would we be together if Hal hadn't turned out to be like this?" His voice was quiet, almost too quiet for her to hear. 

Alice just looked back in him in disbelief, not even sure what he had asked her. FP saw her silence as confirmation of his question, which was in no way true. But could he know better if every one had always proved his worst thoughts to be true?

"Would you still be married to him if things had stayed the way they were?" His voice trembled and his cheeks blushed and though Alice knew that this was coming out of place of insecurity, she couldn't find herself feeling sorry for him. Not when he had the audacity to even question that she wanted to be with him. As if he was some sort of charity project to her.

"You really doubt that? After all we talked about?" Alice said confused, the frown on her forehead only growing bigger. She thought it had been very clear that she was with him because she loved him, not because she needed someone to save her from her own tragic life. That wasn't the kind of pity she wanted, especially not from him.

His silence said it all. He wasn't sure if she really wanted to be with him, or if she would flee the second the world had turned slightly normal again.

"Do you even doubt me being all in? Or aren't you so sure yourself?" She was hurt, and and in no mood to talk to him any longer. FP felt his heart ache when he saw the disappointment in her eyes as she grabbed her drink and left out of the building. Good job, FP. You screwed up another time.

**

After having a few more beers to calm down his thoughts just a little bit, he decided to make his way home. How the hell was he supposed to make this up to her? A grand gesture? Should he call her? Or give her space? Everything seemed wrong. Including the fact that they were fighting. 

Though, there was one thing clear, something he knew from the second she had said it. There was no bone in his body that doubted that he wanted to be with her. But why didn't he say that before she left? Why had he stayed silent? Why hadn't he chased after her? Was that because he got tired of going after people that didn't return his feelings?

He absentmindedly opened his trailer door and tossed the keys aside as his head was still spinning. But there wasn't more time to let those thoughts be, as he saw Alice standing in his kitchen, just finishing his dishes, probably giving herself something to do to distract herself.

"Hey, you're here. I thought you would have gone home." He said softly, his heart pounding in his chest. She hadn't gone home, which was a good sign, right?

"That house isn't my home." Alice said coldly, completely ignoring the warm tone in his voice.

"I mean, you live there." FP clarified what he meant, and then realized what he had said. Fuck-- couldn't he ever act normal around someone he cared about? Think before you speak, Jones.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry." He immediately apologized for his words, hoping that she'd know that she was more than welcome here. Truth was, the days she wasn't at his trailer felt oddly weird. This was her home too, he knew that way too well. 

She ignored his comment. Not because she didn't thought his struggle to say something right wasn't getting on her nerves, but because they had a bigger issue to solve. This time she was going to be completely honest. If he wanted to hear it was another thing, but it was necessary for them to get to the next stage of their relationship. 

"Hal never planned to kill me." Alice walked from the kitchen to the living room, where he was standing. She crossed her arms, somewhat giving herself a powerful pose when she didn't feel like that at all. 

"What are you talking about? He was about to shoot you." FP recalled the memory of that night and how Hal's gun had been pointing towards her. He had always meant to hurt her, not FP.

"I mean, before I told him, he never intended to." Alice stated, her voice growing softer. She was ready to tell him what had happened. If she wanted to take away his insecurity, she needed to tell the full story. 

"Before you told him what?" FP asked confused, not following where this was going. Alice took a breath and took a step closer into his directions as she braced herself for telling him the truth.

"When you left that voicemail, I confessed to Hal that I had met someone. I was going to tell him that I wanted to divorce him. Not even knowing if you felt the same." Her voice cracked, realizing what could have happend if she had told Hal before. Or maybe even, if she had never told him. 

And though she never wanted to talk or even think about her ex-husband again, FP deserved to know why he had acted out. It was her fault that he got shot. If she had shut her mouth, he wouldn't have attacked her. FP stayed silent, her words slowly processing in his head.

"What you said got me thinking. I was with a man I didn't love anymore. And then there was you. I wanted to be with you, FP. Hal knew, before he tried to shoot me." She shed a tear, no matter her attempt to hide how upset she was. But if she wanted FP to ever be sure about them, he needed to know the truth. It was her sacrifice to make, even though his doubt about their bond was hurting her.

FP was speechless. She had told her husband. She was willing to risk it all for him and he was stupid enough to let his anxiety take over as if he hadn't learned from his past mistakes.

"So yes, if Hal didn't turn out to be the psychopath he is today, I still would have been with you. You're not a second choice." She stated firmly, a waterfall of tears ready to fall from her eyes. He looked at her with the guilt he was feeling written all over his face. This woman loved him more than he ever thought someone would love him.

"And honestly? I don't know why I would risk a fifteen year long marriage for a relationship with a man that I barely knew. For a feeling that might not have been mutual. But I did." She took a step closer and fisted his flannel in her hand as she pulled him closer. FP let a tear escape his eye as he heard how much she would have sacrificed for him.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." He whispered quietly, his voice full of emotion. His hand landed on her waist and he pulled her impossibly close, as if he was making sure she would stay.

"I know it's not an excuse, but when nobody ever stays around you just---, you kinda lose hope that someone would ever choose you the same way you'd chose them." He couldn't look her in into her eyes as he shared his most honest and painful feelings with her, unlike he had ever before.

"Don't you see? I will choose you, FP. I did, and I will again if I had to." She cupped his cheeks and made him look up at her, finally. She needed him to meet her eyes, to make sure he knew that her words were genuine.

"Thanks for not bailing on me." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as his hand stroke her back. If he had been in her shoes, he would have ran away from himself a long time ago. But she was staying, over and over again. No matter how many mistakes he made.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Alice teased sweetly, one hand in the base of his neck playing with his baby hairs, and one hand on his jaw.

"Besides, you wanted to learn and grow with me. This is just our first step." Alice promised, knowing that she needed to remind him that no matter if they were going to fight, no matter if one of them said something they shouldn't have, it was all part of their journey.

"I can't wait for what's ahead for us." FP smiled genuinely for the first time that night, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world that she kept fighting for him when he felt like he didn't deserve it.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly, the love confession so easily slipping her lips that it was surprising her too. FP teared up and smiled wide, like she had never seen him smile before.

"I love you too, Alice." He answered happily, his lips finally meeting her in a passionate kiss, telling the other that no matter what happened, they were not letting go ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

FP walked his way towards his trailer, not having any idea that Alice would anxiously be waiting for him inside. And though he only had been checking up on some of the younger Serpents this morning, it felt like she had to wait an eternity. She had been throwing up ever since the sun had risen and therefore it was as if she had been awake for two days straight. Her eye lids were heavy, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep unless she had spoken to FP. 

He was happily surprised to see her when he walked inside, but that happy face quickly faded when he saw how concerned she looked.

"Hey, everything alright?" His voice was soft as he was genuinely worried what was going on with her. It was clear that there was something off and he hoped she would be willing to share that with him. Alice wasn't even changed into her neat blouses like she did usually. Just an old t-shirt of his and a pair of denim jeans, which was red flag number one. 

She wasn't going to beat around the bush, she wanted to be completely honest. And though she wasn't even sure yet about her suspicions, she needed for him to know that there might be a chance that she was carrying his child.

"FP... I'm late. And it could be the stress from the past months, but it could be.... more." She said quietly, almost afraid to look him into the eyes.

Her life had been a rollercoaster this past year, or actually ever since she married Hal. It could be that her body was just recovering from all the years of tension and frustration inside her. Though, it was safe to say that protection hadn't been their first priority when they started their affair. It was just as much possible that it wasn't stress, but that she had pregnancy signs.

"Oh. Yeah, Uh... You've got a test?" FP awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking like a teenage boy who just heard that he probably knocked up his barely eighteen year old girlfriend.

He never had a pregnancy scare before, let alone someone who ever mentioned kids in their relationship. Usually, he was the one telling his partner at the time that in the future he saw kids, just before they flew. This was all very knew for him.

"I do... I wanted to wait until you were home." Alice smiled sadly, as she was a little disappointed by his reaction. Not that she expected him to be all ecstatic about the little possibility but he almost looked uninterested. Truth was, he was almost rendered speechless. He cared with his whole heart, he only wasn't good in showing it. 

As if he could read her mind he took a few steps closer to her and cupped her face with one hand, while the other stroke through her blonde looks. 

"How are you feeling? You look pale." He said quietly as he examined her face. She had been looking like that all week, but he didn't want to question it, especially not when she just went through something traumatic. Hell, they both did. It was no wonder their bodies were acting up, right?

"Have been throwing up all morning." She confessed with a sigh and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she focused on his thumb stroking her cheek. His touch was calming, like it always was. 

"Do you want me to get your some fruit? Some soup, maybe?" He asked her sweetly, having no idea how to deal with a situation like this. Though, his instincts told him just to make sure she was somewhat fine no matter if their lives would change in a few minutes.

"No, I-- I just want to take this test." She stammered, feeling a little overwhelmed herself. Hal had always been so strict when it came to protection that she never even had a scare before. Was she excited? Was she nervous? Was she even ready to face reality?

"Okay. That's alright. I'll be here, take your time." FP smiled nervously as he let his hand slide from her face. His stomach was turning, but he wanted to keep his cool for her. What would he do when she was pregnant? Was he allowed to be happy? Was it too soon, too much, too fast?

He had watched the bathroom door constantly, waiting for her to come out. When in reality she hadn't been gone longer than a minute, it felt like she stayed in there more than an hour. It were just nerves, but he wasn't sure how to deal with a feeling like this. 

Alice could barely look at him when she came out, her hands shaking from the nerves. The longer she waited, the more she realized that she was hoping for a miracle. That maybe the universe had sent her a baby, her biggest wish, to make up for the all crap she had to put up with for years. To make up for all the pain, all the trauma.

Her alarm went off. She looked at FP, who sat on the opposite end of the couch as if he was afraid to come close, to show affection. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was afraid to do the wrong thing. Alice turned out the stick, but he couldn't read what the result was.

"And?" He asked silently when she didn't say anything, her face impossible to read. 

"It's negative." She said quietly, her sad eyes now drifting up to meet his.

"So, probably the stress." She let out a sigh, not sure how she was feeling about the minus sign she had just seen. The timing was everything but perfect, but no matter all the reasons she could list of why it was a bad idea to start a family now, her heart was still aching. As if she was being punished again.

"Did you want it to be positive?" FP dared to ask and Alice knew it was written all over her face. What was the point of even lying, maybe she wanted for him to know how she really felt in case to ever open the conversation about wanting to have a family. With everything around them still being a mess it never occurred to her that this conversation would come so quick. 

"Yeah... I guess I did." She looked down at the test in her hands, as she still hadn't been able to put it away. And because she was so hypnotized by it, FP became to questioning everything that they were.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as FP tried to find the right words to ask what he meant, but no matter what he'd say, he'd come to learn that it only showed how insecure he was in their relationship.

"Is that what I am? What we are? An easy way to get a baby?" He asked quietly, fiddling with his hands to avoid looking at her and his voice thick with emotion. 

Not that he would really blame her, he knew how much she wanted to have a child. And he was there. He loved her, he cared for her, he was another possibility for her to make that dream come true. Was that the reason she had fallen for him?

Alice looked away from the test for the first time she had turned it around. She tried to find his eyes, so he could see how much a comment like that was hurting her. He knew what she had been through. He knew her deepest fear and instructies, and he still managed to get that out?

"Are you seriously throwing that in my face? Wow. How could you even say something like that?" She stood up from the couch and turned her back towards him, so he couldn't see how hard she was trying to fight her tears. She had expected a lot from him, but certainly not this.

"Come on, Alice. I'm not really the fatherly type." FP sighed and followed her movements. While Alice's heart broke by the way he implied that she was using him, he had meant for this to be all about him and how he couldn't see how anyone would want him to be the father of their baby. 

He stood right behind her as he totally missed the point of why Alice was hurt. This wasn't about him. This was about how he knew how Hal had treated her every time she started a conversation about kids and still managed to something so insensitive about that.

"FP, If you don't want kids we won't have them. I won't force you." She scoffed with an emotional crack in her voice, as she turned around to face him.

"But don't suggest that I did this on purpose. That I tried to get pregnant behind your back." Alice pointed her finger at him, as she made sure he was looking her right into her eyes so he could see both the hurt and the fire inside there. He crossed a line. And he knew.

The expression on his face immediately softened as he realized what he had said had hit her where it hurt most. Why was he such an insensitive asshole? Why did he screw up every time things got serious?

"That's not what I meant. I do want kids, Al. And I do want you to be the mother of my baby, one day." He took a step closer, hoping that she would let him. It was the first time he ever said to someone that he wanted to have a family. And he meant every word. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her to be the mother of his child, when it was their time.

"But do you want me to be the father of yours?" He asked quietly, his anxiety coming to the surface as he waited for her answer. And though he knew that she loved him, that didn't mean she would actually consider having him as a father for her baby.

Her face softened up a bit as she realized that she wasn't the only one with baggage. The old Alice had probably stormed out of his trailer until he would come to his sense and apologize with a grand gesture. But she wanted to compromise. She wanted to let him know how serious she was about them and their future.

"Do you really think I would use you for that? That this isn't something more? That my reason behind being with you is a baby so I can run away after because I don't love you?" Her tears were now ready to spill and the closer she came the more he could see his own reflection in her glinstering eyes.

"You wouldn't be the first one to leave." He said so quietly, that she could barely hear him. Years of abandonment, of not being good enough for anyone to stay made it hard to believe that this time thing were different.

"Did you know they all said that? That there was something more? But as soon as I even mentioned moving in, they flew. Nobody ever came back. And if they did, it was out of loneliness. Not out of love." He let out a sad scoff as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. But it was a lot cause.

"The only difference is, if you leave, I am not sure I'll recover from that." He whispered emotionally, as he let his tears fall, followed by hers. This time she didn't hesitate to come closer. The palm of her hand stroke over her face to dry her tears before she grabbed his cheeks to make sure he was facing her as she spoke.

"FP, look at me. I am not going to leave you. I want you to be the father of my kids, one day. Nobody else. So, if you would change you mind and realize you don't want kids, that's what it will be. If I can't have them with you, I don't want them with anybody else." She said sweetly, her voice cracking from the lump in her throat. Her eyes had turned red already and her body was shaking, but in that very moment she knew they were going to be fine.

FP placed his hands on her waist to keep her close, as he sniffed silently. Though the demons in his head still tried to tell him that it was all a big lie, that he didn't deserve a woman like her and that sooner or later he would lose her, he truly tried to believe her. 

"You would sacrifice that just for me?" He asked her in disbelief, his hands slowly rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Being with you is more important to me, FP." She gave him a sweet smile as she rubbed his cheeks. Her wish for a family would always be there, but she wasn't going to force that on him, she loved him too much for that.

"What if I won't make a good father?" He asked her insecurely. That Alice was going to be an amazing Mom if they'd ever get kids wasn't even a question. But him? Everything screamed that he was going to fuck that up.

"The example I had wasn't really a good one. What if I am not supposed to be a parent?" He rested his forehead against hers and kept her as close to him as humanly possible.

"We've got each other to learn, okay? There is no rush. Our time will come." Alice whispered softly, and brought his face closer to peck a soft kiss on his lips. He melted into her touch momentarily, as all his worries seemed to fade away. If she believed in him, then he could try and believe in himself, too.

"You'll make an amazing Dad one day, I know that." She assured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose softly stroking his. FP allowed himself to smile a little. He hoped with his whole heart that she was right. 

"Sorry for what I said, I was out of line. I think I just freaked out a little." FP apologized with a blush on his cheeks, feeling ashamed that those words ever left his mouth. He had never intended to make her feel like Hal used to do. 

"I may have baggage, but you have yours, FP. We just need to talk about it so we can unpack it, together." Years ago the both of them would have ran away hard, so they could avoid any kind of confrontation about their own emotions. But things were different now. They had something that they were afraid to lose. They had something to fight for.

"As long as you know that I really want kids with you, Al." His hands came to rest in her hair and he softly combed his fingers through her blonde locks, effectively calming her down.

"You're meant to be a mother, and I feel honored that you would want me to have a baby with." He kissed her passionately, feeling a mixture of their tears on both their cheeks, as they grinned like fools. Though their relationship might get messy every once in a while, they wouldn't stop planning their future together.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was shining through the curtains of his trailer, as they were snuggled up on the couch after having breakfast together. Alice had basically been living there, as she couldn't stand being in her house on Elm Street when it brought so many traumatizing memories with it. Not that FP minded, he loved having her over so much and spending his day with her. It was just another reminder that he was lucky enough to have her in his life.

"FP?" She caught his attention as he had been almost falling asleep.

"Yeah?" He hummed, looking down at the woman who was lying on his chest. She pushed herself up al little so she would be able to look at him.

"I want to see Hal." She suddenly confessed, making his eyes grow wide in surprise.

"You want to visit him?" He asked confused, his worries immediately growing as he thought about her seeing her abusive ex-husband. In the end it was her choice and he'd support that, but she wasn't a fan of her coming eye to eye with the man that tried to kill her.

"I do." She said confidentially. Truth was, she had been thinking about it for weeks. Ever since he had been handcuffed and taken away, she hadn't seen him anymore. Not even in trial. FP had made sure that she didn't have to testify in front of his eyes.

"Are you sure?" FP asked again, pushing himself up a little from the couch so they had to sit straight. His eyebrows were wrinkled no matter how hard he tried not to show his concerns.

"I am. I want to look him into his eyes, one more time. Before the house is sold for good, before that chapter of my life is over." It was just something she had to do for closure, to make sure that she had said everything she wanted to say. She wanted to see him and make sure he knew that he didn't crush her soul. That she had survived. That she had found better.

"Will you go with me?" She could read the look on his face perfectly well, telling her that he was everything but a fan of this plan. But that didn't mean he wouldn't support her.

"If you want me to, I will. You won't have to do that alone." He kissed her temple sweetly, and held her close. If she needed him, he was going to be by her side every step of the way. But if Hal would set one step out of line, he'd make sure to set him right back in his place.

**

Her heels slowly ticked on the concrete as she made her way to his cell, FP closely behind just in case she needed him. It was cold there. The goosebumps on her skin where the proof of that. It wasn't just the gloomy atmosphere that gave her chills, it was more so the idea of seeing her cold hearted husband that affected her whole body.

Hal sat on his chair, his eyes fixated on a invisible spot in the wall. She expected him to look miserable, but to her surprise he looked peaceful. Why did she expect him to be desperate? Or to even see some kind of regret?

"Alice? What a delight to see you." He looked sideward and met her eyes as a smug smile crept on his lips.

She could have made a sassy remark, just like people were used to from her, but she didn't. Instead, she just looked at him as if she was trying to process the man in front of her. Everything she was hoping to see wasn't there. Just a soulless person. When she stayed silent, Hal decided to speak up. He had seen the man behind her and quickly putted the puzzle pieces together.

"So, this is the man you whored yourself out to? Sheriff Jones? You can see the irony, Alice. Don't you?" He let out a low scof as his eye brow raised to his hairline. No wonder that FP had been so emotionally angry with him after his arrest. It all made sense now. This wasn't just because of what he did to the town, it was personal.

FP watched both of them like a hawk, making sure that if Hal moved to close to the the bars he'd be there to pull Alice away. This could explode into something he had never experienced before, something so intense that it could scare him.

He wasn't sure what Alice wanted to get out of this besides looking at him once more, but his gut telling him that it was a bad idea to visit the serial killer you had been married to had definitely been right. Alice still didn't answer, she kept gazing as if she hoped to find something that she could call regret.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Hal asked her with her sigh. Though he never had any visitors, he wasn't really looking forward talking to her. That chapter was done. He failed his mission and she was the living proof.

FP wanted to grab her hand and lead her outside again when the gaze she had on him almost looked like a hypnosis. But then she finally said why she was here. It had been on her mind for weeks, or maybe subconsciously for years, but this time she wasn't going to back out. This time she had nothing to lose.

"To look you into your eyes one more time. To make sure you know you'll never see me again." She spat out, her eyes cold as ice. And as she looked him into his empty blue orbs, she realized that maybe she never really loved him. That maybe he had been a secure choice because he had been there, and she was lonely and broken. But she wasn't anymore.

"You know that's not ture. You'll come back. You always will." Hal shook his head and stifled a laugh. Him being so confident about her returning was infuriating her more and more. And even though she had been wanting to leave him for many times before, this time he was wrong. This time it was over for good. It even was before she learned his true identity.

"Not this time, Hal. Not anymore." She took a step closer, showing that she wasn't afraid. That even though he had tried to take her life, she didn't let him have control over her anymore.

"It won't stick, Alice. Your fairytale with this man won't get a happily ever after." Hal eyed FP, who's nostrils started to flare. But this wasn't about his insecurities. He was just trying to get under their skin. A few months ago they would have believed words like these. Now they knew better. They found better.

"You're a monster, you know that? You murdered a woman. You hurt two men. You shot a kid." Alice wanted to grab the cell bars, but decided against it. Controlling her anger was way more powerful than having an outburst. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. The less emotion she'd show, the better.

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Hal said smugly, a grin tugging on his lips. The proud expression on her face disgusted her and if she could have taken justice into her own hands she would have ended him right there and then.

"You make me sick" She felt the tears sting in her eyes, but she wasn't going to give in. She was stronger than that.

"You're just like me, Alice." Hal stood up from his chair and slowly made his way to where she was standing, facing her directly. He hadn't been so close to her in forever. The only thing separating them was the fact that Alice was a free woman, while he had just started to sit out his sentence.

"No. I'm not. I never was, and I'll never will be." Alice knew who she was in her heart. Still, it didn't mean his words didn't get to her. Could she be like him? Didn't she help him do what he did by being by his side all those years? Didn't she do his dirtiest work?

"As long as you keep telling yourself that, you might believe it one day." Hal looked at her as if he was trying to drill the words into her head, to make her believe that the line between good and evil was thinner than she believed it was.

Her eyes filled with tears, as she was totally speechless on what was left to say to him. What if he was right? What if she wasn't as good as she believed she was? FP noticed how Alice's shoulders slowly started to shock, which was the last straw. He wasn't watching this any longer, not even after she had asked him to let her do her thing. As if something snapped in his brain, he quickly walked towards the cell bars while his knuckles had turned white in his fist.

"Listen to me, bastard. If I see you contact Alice, or even hear you talking about her I'll rip you to shreds. You terrorized her and this whole town because you're sick. You're fucking sick. And Alice? Alice has a heart of gold. A good soul. Something you won't have and will never understand." FP ranted, barely giving himself the time to breathe as all that came out.

As long as he lived and breathed, nobody was ever going to talk to her like that. He'd protect her all the times she wouldn't be able to do that herself, starting today. And though FP's threat combined with how outraged he looked would have scared any soul, Hal stayed silent. All he gave was a cold glare, trying to stop himself from laughing. But FP didn't care. He said what he needed to say. This wasn't about winning against him, this was about sticking up for the woman he loved.

Alice had watched him with tears in her eyes, realizing that she finally had someone who had her back. Who would do anything to keep her safe. Who she could share everything with. They were in this together. Always. She slowly walked over to him and intertwined their fingers. It was time to leave.

"Goodbye, Hal." Alice looked around one more time as FP led them out of the room, knowing that she would never ever return.

**

FP held tightly onto her hand as they walked back to his truck, a frown forming on his forehead as she wouldn't return his look.

"Are you okay?" He stopped them carefully by giving a light tug on her hand, his voice soft. Alice turned on her heel and saw how worried he was, the sight of it immediately warming her heart.

"No. But you're here, so I will be." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his.

FP smiled sadly before he enjoyed the few seconds of silence around them. There was nothing romantic about a prison site, but it still felt like small, sweet moment between them. Somehow telling her that she wasn't locked up into a toxic marriage anymore, that now she was truly free.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I know I wasn't supposed to say anything... I just couldn't hear him talking about you like that." He confessed sweetly, one of his hands coming to rest in her hair as he combed through the blonde locks.

"No, don't apologize. Thank you for saying that." Alice smiled gratefully and squeezed his waist to emphasize her words.

"Al, you know I love you, right?" FP asked softly, his eyes curious. They had been talking so much to assure him that he was loved, as if she didn't need the reassurance as much. He'd tell her every single day how crazy he is about her.

"I do. And I love you, too." Alice smiled brightly and pushed his face closer to link their lips in a soft kiss. Kissing someone you love was so much different than kissing someone just because it was routine. For so long she had forgotten that small things like that could make you feel the true meaning of happiness.

"This fairytale he was talking about... we will have our happily ever after. That's a promise. I'm not letting you go." FP whispered, his voice thick with emotion. For years he believed it would never happen for him, but the longer he was with her the more he started to believe that he had his faith in his own hands. And when you had something worth fighting for, you'd do anything to keep that.

"You won't?" Alice asked insecurely, that even though she knew he meant it, it was still hard to believe when someone manipulated you for so long.

"No. You're way too precious to lose." FP smiled sweetly and kissed her once more, wanting to do everything to show her how much he meant it. Falling in love was one thing, but keeping someone around was the true challenge. Though, with her? It was something he wasn't scared of anymore.

"I don't think I will ever be able to explain how much I love you, FP." Alice swallowed away her tears as she looked at his chestnut brown eyes, which radiated so much warmth and love she hadn't known before.

"You say enough by being with me and loving me the way you do." FP answered, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. Nobody had ever loved him the way Alice did, and for that he was the universe thankful. Though it had taken them a while to find each other, just before they had given up they became the others light in the darkness.

"A fairytale with you sounds pretty amazing." Alice giggled sweetly, already dreaming of what that would look like.

"Yeah? I'll give you anything you want, Al." FP smiled happily and chuckled as she looked up at him, her eyes with the most beautiful twinkle had ever seen. No sign left of Hal's words. Just happiness.

**

"We're just going to pick up some of my stuff, I want to be out of there as soon as possible." Alice reminded FP as they got out of his truck and walked over to the red door that was the entrance to the house on Elm Street that technically, was still hers. 

Since she basically had moved in with FP they had discussed that it would be best if she would bring over most of her stuff so she wouldn't have to be in a place that triggered so many emotions any longer. 

What she didn't know, was the fact that he had a little surprise prepared for her, which he was able to do with having the spare key. Most times he was the one picking up her belongings to protect her from facing the trauma she had experienced here, but before the contract with the buyers was official he wanted for her to have one last good memory in the house she lived in for over fifteen years. 

"That's okay, I got most of it already when I was here yesterday." He smiled sweetly, and took her hand as they walked inside, knowing that she wouldn't say out loud that she loved those sweet little gestures that showed her he was there in case it would all be too much. 

"You were here yesterday?" She raised her eye brow, as she didn't recall him coming back to the trailer with a bunch of her bags. That was something she would have noticed. 

He stopped in his tracks as they made their way to the stairs and realized that he had betrayed himself by using those words. He turned around, his face a little guilty and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. It was a risk he took, knowing that she might hate the idea of spending here just a little more time, but all he wanted was for her to have closure, even if it was just about saying goodbye to a house that had been her home. 

"I was. Please tell me if I am overstepping, but I prepared something for you. Something small, to have one last memory here that isn't a bad one." He confessed silently, as he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, trying his hardest not to show how insecure he was about his little surprise. 

"You did that for me?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she was once again overwhelmed by the fact that she was with someone now who truly considered her feelings. 

"Anything for you." He showed her the crooked grin that still gave her butterflies before he pressed a soft kiss on her nose. Luckily she wasn't mad, it felt like he had made the right call by going with his intuition. 

Without saying anything more he grabbed her hand again and lead her up the stairs and softly pulled her towards the bathroom. He looked behind him to see her curious eyes, who already seemed a lot happier compared to when she had stepped out of the truck and even dreaded going in there. The bathroom door was pushed, revealing the place she used to shower, do her make-up and brush her teeth for so long. But it was different. 

The whole bathroom was full of flowers and candles, and though they were not lit yet, that wouldn't be for much longer. Alice followed his every movement with tears in her eyes, seeing the room lighting up to something beautiful as he one for one lighted up the candles. He took her hand and closed the door behind them, now having a perfect view on her the twinkling in her eyes as a reflection of the candle light. 

"If this is the last time we'll be here, then I want you to leave with a smile. This place isn't going to haunt you anymore." He said emotionally, squeezing her hands a little, not sure if it was more for her or for him. 

Seeing her so broken and so in pain had been one of the hardest thing he had to witness the lats few months and he would do anything, no matter how big or small, to make her feel a bit better. 

"So, I hope you'll be willing to take a bath with me here, massage oils and back rub included." He chuckled softly as he saw her biting her lip, grinning like a fool. 

It did feel like this house was plaguing her, but suddenly having someone like him as he offered something so sweet, made it all feel a bit more bearable. He was right, she did want to leave here with a smile, closing this chapter of her life knowing that she got closure. 

"I'd be more than happy to. I love you." She leant up to brush her lips softly against his, which he happily accepted. 

He carefully helped her undress, no hint of taking things any further in his actions. This wasn't about sex or anything leading up to that, this was them in their purest from trying to give the other some kind of comfort when they desperately needed that. 

When he slid into the bath and opened his arms for her, she gladly leant back against his chest, his muscular arms enveloping her so protectively. The water was hot, but the burning sensation in her skin made her feel alive. As if she needed a reminder that she was indeed human, that this wasn't some nightmare that turned into a dream when he had walked in, that she wouldn't lose him when she would wake up. 

He felt her shoulders relax the second the water surrounded her, and he felt a bit of pride knowing that he got her to feel at peace for just for a moment. His nose nuzzled into her hair so he could smell a bit of her signature shampoo, that even in a matter of months had started to smell like home. 

"Al?" He asked softly, knowing that she had her eyes closed. She hummed quietly, urging him on to proceed. 

"I wanted to apologize for being so invested in my own insecurities. I never meant to be so self centered." He confessed silently, as he had been rethinking the past couple of weeks in his head over and over again. 

Even though she had just found out that her husband was serial killer, he had been throwing all kind of things at her that indicated how afraid he was of losing her, not even realizing how much trauma they even had-- apart and together. It wasn't fair, and he felt really bad about it. 

Alice sat up a little and turned her head over her shoulder to look him in the eye, seeing the sad look in his eyes. But she never blamed him for that, just as much she knew he wouldn't blame her if she'd have an outburst based on all the things she had been through. It was part of their journey and though not always easy, it helped them to grow.

"Honey, don't say that. Everything is okay, alright?" She cupped his cheeks as she saw that his tears were ready to fall. He smiled a little, but wasn't fully convinced. It felt like she always forgave him when she had no reason to do so.

"All I want is for you to know that I am sorry, and that I will be here for you. Always." He whispered quietly, his hand still lingering on her stomach and softly stroking up and down. 

"I know. I'll always be there for you, too. I promise you." She smiled, and leant in to kiss him. He melted into her touch and kissed her back deeply, feeling like the most lucky guy in the world. Alice giggled when she pulled back, realizing that the man holding her so close in that way too small bathtub was her soulmate. 

"How are your wounds feeling?" Her eyes had felt on the scar at his shoulder, which was something that would most likely never fade. She traced the outline with her finger before looking up to him again.

"Sore, it doesn't heal as fast as I hoped it would." It wasn't just the physical wound that stayed on his body longer than he had liked, it was just as much the mental pain and nightmares of that particular moment that he wished to be gone. 

Alice leant down to press a sweet kiss on his wound, telling him that though she couldn't heal him, they would be in it together to see the scars fade slowly. And not only the visible ones. 

"Scoot over, let me be the big spoon for a while." Before he could even answer she stood up to step out of the bath, giving him the room to go a bit to the front. FP laughed and shook his head but followed her orders anyway.

"You secretly love that, don't you?" He teased her, as she sat back into the water and wrapped her arms around her as he laid down and placed his head on her chest. 

"Honey, you're the one who enjoys being the little spoon here, don't turn it around." She grinned, her fingers softly tickling his chest before she pressed a soft kiss on his temple. FP laughed and closed his eyes for a bit, feeling safe and happy in her arms. He never felt at peace like this with anyone else, just her. 

She combed her hands through his dark locks as she watched him slowly falling asleep and smiled a little to herself as she thought of how cute he looked. 

"What do you say we buy a place of our own together?" She softly blurted out the thought that popped into her head, barely registering the fact that she was suggesting moving somewhere else. FP opened his eyes again as her question awakened him from his slumber. 

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly as he intertwined the fingers that were laying on his chest with his own before pressing a kiss on her knuckles. 

"With the money I get from the house we could buy a new one on the Southside. To start something of our own." She smiled more and more as she realized this is what she wanted. A life with him, something that would be theirs. Without all the trauma, without all the pain. No more haunting ghosts of the past, a true fresh start. 

"I'd love that, babe. A place of our own... maybe raise our family when it's our time?" He dreamed out loud, a happy smile forming on his face as he imagined the life he would love to have with her. 

"I like the sound of that." She smiled brightly and leant to kiss him happily, telling him that she was counting the blessing that she had someone she could build a life with now. And while he kissed her back, turning around in her arms to cup her cheeks and let his tongue softly stroke hers, he was thinking the exact same thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Another paper. Another headline that was about her. The irony? There had been a serial killer arrested and still all they could write about was about how miserable Alice's life probably was right now. Instead of dragging the man through the mud that had been terrorizing the town for months, they focussed on one of his victims.

From the trophy wife of a serial killer to living with the Sheriff. She had stared at the headline for several minutes now. Every breakfast it was the same old thing again. FP took a sip of his coffee and placed the mug back on the counter as he watched her carefully.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, as he grabbed her hand to making her snap out of her thoughts. 

"That's freedom of speech, isn't it?" Alice shrugged and brought her own mug to her lips as a way to avoid looking at him. He sighed quietly and tugged her closer to his body so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt you. Not anymore." FP said quietly, as his calm eyes looked for hers. He could see that it affected her and that she as always tried to act like it didn't matter. But she was human, and she was allowed to be sad. Her emotions didn't have to be a secret anymore.

"FP... I am not sure I can talk about this. Not yet." She swallowed away her tears and dared to look into his eyes for a moment, seeing that he understood. Even though she had shared with him feelings and thoughts that she had never dared to share with anyone else, talking about the consequences of what her ex-husband did was something she didn't feel ready for. 

One thing was assuring, she was certain that once she was ready he'd be there to listen. She was still getting used to the fact that she was with someone who wanted to know everything about her, including her pain.

"They mention you, too. How do you feel about this?" Alice played with the collar of his t-shirt as his hands stroke her sides. 

The articles were mainly about her, but it always involved him in a way. If it wasn't people plaguing her about her mental health, then they were dragging her relationship through the mud as if FP had taken advantage of the broken woman they think she is. Or the opposite, that they accused her of being with FP because he had arrested her husband and didn't want to go to jail herself. 

"It doesn't matter what this does to me. I know why you're with me and that is more important than what the whole town thinks." He said sweetly and nudged his nose against hers, effectively making her giggle.

Not that long ago FP would have freaked out reading something like that, his anxiety making him believe that what they wrote was true but he was slowly learning that the woman in his arms was with him out of love, not out of convenience.

"But I do believe we need a break from this town. The both of us." FP combed with his hand through her hair, making her look up at him again. It didn't have to be for long, just enough for them to take a breath. 

"A break. I like the sound of that." Alice beamed as she slowly felt her shoulders relax a little by the idea of going away for some time, just the two of them against the world.

"What do you say we'll go on a little vacation together? To the coast?" FP smiled and swayed them a little, already picturing them at a little beach house, drinking fresh orange juice every morning and snuggling in bed after a long walk. After all they had been through, that sounded like something they deserved. 

Before Alice knew it, she felt a few tears escaping her eyes as she blinked, a sudden feeling of her bottled up emotions finding a way out. She quickly wiped them away, but that didn't stop FP from worrying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" His voice was soft and he cupped her cheeks to look for the answer in her eyes. He knew that little words could easily be triggering for her, so he always tried to be careful. 

"No, you didn't. It's because you said the right thing." Alice chuckled sweetly and let her tears fall as the feeling of being loved by him the way he did was overwhelming on a whole new level. She felt that he was going to be by her side through everything, no matter what life would have in store for them.

**

Alice breathed in the scent of the sand and the sea, a sudden feeling of peace washing over her. The smell was so different than that of their town. It was new. Fresh. As if it was comforting her by telling her that she was in a place where she wouldn't be judged. Where she could be herself.

She felt FP's hand clutched tightly into her own as they made footprints onto the sand with every step they took. The cold wind through her hair was new too, giving her the feeling that she was flying. 

And though she was in such a freeing environment with a man who treated her like she was his whole world, there was one thing always holding her down, always creating a shadow on her life. Being here, in a place where she thought she could run away from it all showed her more and more that no matter she'd go, the thought of him would haunt her. 

Her hand slipped out of his as she slowly made her way over to the sea, her feet getting cold by the water. Not that she cared, the icy feeling was another reminder that all this was real. That this wasn't a nightmare she was waking up from.

Her tears fought their way out, and no matter her attempts to hold them in, she felt her cheeks getting wetter by the second. FP stood behind her, watching her blonde hair in the wind and gave her a moment to breathe. To take in the moment of peace. But because he couldn't see her face, he hadn't seen that she had started crying.

Alice gave into the feeling of her legs wanting to collapse and felt her knees hitting the wet sand, already staining her jeans. She sobbed quietly as she looked at the endless sea, wondering where it would take her if she would go with the current. Wondering that maybe she should be away from Riverdale, forever.

"Al...?" FP took a step closer when she didn't answer, realizing that there was more going on than he had seen. She didn't answer, which was worrying. 

But instead of pushing her up and helping her inside, he sat down on his knees behind her, trapping her between his legs as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Alice's breath hitched as she felt his warmth embracing her and tightly held onto his hands. The feeling of their intertwined hands made her remember that she wasn't alone. That he was there. Always.

"Fifteen years, FP. Fifteen years I woke up to a serial killer every single day." She sniffed, her eyes fixated on the horizon. As a response, he held her tighter. His embrace felt so safe, as if she could take the whole world as long as he held her. As if she'd know she'd survive, because he was protecting her.

"How could I have been so blind?" Alice shook her head in disbelief and wiped her tears with the back of her free hand, before placing that one onto their hand hold, too.

"Why didn't I see it before? I should have, FP. I should have known that something wasn't right." She kept rambling, her anxiety feeding into the thoughts that she was responsible for what Hal had done.

"This is just as much my fault. I should have stopped him." Her breath hitched as she tried to stop crying. That was were he'd draw the line. He would listen to her getting it all out for as long as he needed to, but he wasn't going to listen to her blaming herself for Hal's cruel acts.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me, Alice." He turned her head to his own with his index finger when she didn't, her red stained and puffy eyes meeting his soft and calm ones.

"This is not your fault. I won't let you talk yourself down like that." He said firmly, as he brushed a few hairs that stuck to her cheek to the side. She leant against his arms as he held her like he was never letting go.

"But what if..." Alice tried to argue, as her mind was making a list of all the times she could have prevented all this hurt from happening.

What if she had pulled through with moving? What if she had divorced him before? What if she hadn't been focussing on her affair with FP and had noticed the strange behavior of her husband? But FP wouldn't hear any of it.

"No. No what ifs. We can't play that game. You're not guilty for his crimes. You're not like him. You're good, Alice. Your heart is good." He pleaded, as the tears stung in his eyes too. The hand that was still holding hers traveled towards her heart and placed it over her before he pressed a sweet kiss there. If he had to, he would tell her every single day that her heart was golden. 

"How do you know that? How do you know I'm not evil?" Her voice broke, but it was the look in her eyes that killed him. She really believed that part of her was the same as Hal's. That man had gotten into her head. He knew how beautiful and pure her soul was, but it was his job to make sure she knew that too.

"The same reason you know I'm not." He whispered quietly. Alice smiled sadly and rested her head against his chest and pressed a quick peck on his jaw.

"Why are you with me, FP? I am a mess. I am the ex-wife of a serial killer. I have baggage that might take our lifetime to unpack. Why would you want that?" She sniffed sadly, as another set of tears escaped against her will.

If she would have been in FP's shoes she would have ran a long time ago. What if she wasn't ever going to be okay? She couldn't ask for him to hold her hand through it all, that wasn't his responsibility. But even though the future had still had to prove it, she'd come to learn that FP would go to the end of the earth for her. 

"You're not a mess, Alice." He laid his forehead against hers and sweetly rubbed her nose against his, making her close her eyes and focus on his presence and the sound of the sea.

They sat like that for a few seconds, enjoying this precious moment together. But FP wasn't done telling her how much he loved her. He pushed back a little, so he could cup her cheek with one hand while the other was on around her waist.

"A wise woman once told me that I shouldn't be scared. That I should take a chance when things are worth it. And you are worth it, Alice. We'll unpack that baggage together. You're not in this alone." He reminded her firmly, and for the first time since she had sat down a genuine smile tugged on her lips.

Even with her hair wild from the wind, her cheeks wet from her tears and her eyes red stained, she was still so beautiful, that he'd swear she was an angel sent to him from heaven.

"I love you, FP. I love you so much." She placed her hand on his cheeks and pulled him closer to plant a soft kiss on his lips, and when they backed away she changed her mind and kissed him once more, deeper this time.

Alice shifted in his arms, so she'd face the sea again and felt his arms snake around her waist, to land on her stomach. She sighed content, as her breath pattern slowly got back to normal. FP smiled a little before he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, and focused back onto the sea. The wind effectively calmed her down, adding the fact that she was held by the man that was her soulmate, her rock, her everything. 

"Did you know I always used to watch you on my TV? Even if I had seen the news multiple times that day?" He smirked, and Alice turned her head a little to look at him.

"You did?" She smiled, and let out a small giggle. This man was adorable.

"Yeah." He chuckled with her, and remembered all the times he had watched her broadcasts over and over again. Back then he knew he was intrigued by her, but he'd never admitted that to himself. 

"There was just something about you that I couldn't get enough of." He said sweetly, making her smile like a fool. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and freed one of her hands out of their handhold to stroke his stubble.

"Little did I know that almost two years later after I saw your first broadcast I'd hold you in my arms right now." His voice was a low whisper, and she would swear she saw his eyes gloss over.

He looked at her as if she was this miracle that had walked into his life, but she didn't understand what was so special about her. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. She'd see him as the one that opened a part of her she didn't know she had, and he'd always see her as the one that loved him enough so he'd finally love himself, too.

"I still can't get enough of you. And I won't. Ever." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as she leant back into his embrace. She shivered slightly, as there were several places her jeans had gotten wet by the seawater. He only held her tighter, making sure he was warming her up.

"What do we do about Riverdale?" She mumbled out loud and sighed a little. Now she had felt how it was to be away, she didn't want to go back anymore. But they had to.

"We'll go back. And you'll kick their asses like you've always done. And if you're not ready for that, I'll gladly do that for you." FP cuddled up close to her has much as he could, savoring the feeling of the woman in his arms. Alice giggled, and his words made her realize that she did have power over her own situation. And she was going to reclaim it.

**

Ever since they had gotten home from their trip, Alice had barely left the trailer. But not for the reasons she would have stayed inside before. She wasn't scared, but decided that whatever the journalists of this town could do, she could do better. 

After what she would share, nobody else would ever make a headline about her again. In the end, she was an amazing writer who could tell the world her version. Her story was almost finished. Finally, she was ready to tell what her experiences with Hal were and how she was done feeling like a victim.

FP bended over her shoulder to press a kiss on her cheek and placed a cup of coffee next to her laptop, knowing that he should leave her so she'd be done. Just a few changes to her epilogue, and it was ready to be published.

"You're ready for tonight?" FP asked her, when she closed her laptop. Alice stood up from her chair with a smirk on her face and walked over to the couch, catching him by surprise when she straddled his hips.

"With my incredibly sexy and supportive boyfriend next to me? Definitely." She grinned, and pushed him closer to bring a kiss to his lips. FP hummed contently as she kissed him and squeezed her waist carefully.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled brightly as he looked at the sparkle in her eyes, that wasn't just there because of them. It was because she was ready to fight the world again. To prove people wrong.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She stroke his beard with her hands and leant in to peck another soft kiss on his lips. And though she would definitely credit all the hard work to recover she did all by herself, she would never miss an opportunity to thank him all he did for her.

**

When they had finally made it to the news station, it looked like the press from all over Sweetwater Triangle and beyond had been waiting for her. If she had known, she wouldn't have taken the front entrance. FP grabbed her hand and squeezed it, telling her that he was there and they'd get through this mess. This was her moment.

They quickly made their way out of the car, but everyone take the chance to ask her all kinds of questions. She'd let it slide, for now. There was enough time to share her story.

"Alice Smith, how was it to find out about your husband?"

"Did you know anything about him being the Black Hood?"

"Did you have an affair with Sheriff Jones during the investigation?"

And when she was finally on camera, presenting her story, FP had stood at a distance, his eyes sparkling like they had never before. That was his girl. His feisty, not afraid of anyone, girlfriend. She was beaming like she hadn't done in months, which was something he had missed to see. It was as if he could see her reclaim the power over her own feelings back, letting go of Hal as much as was possible. 

"This was Alice Smith for the RIVW. I'm back, Riverdale." Her last sentence, after saying everything she wanted to say, after telling everyone they could read everything they wanted to know about what really happened. Her book was published. Her story was out in the open. 

She held her hand out for FP, who was confused about what she meant. She gestured for him once more, giggling a little by his shyness. When he hesitatingly took a step forward, she walked his way and yanked him in front of the camera, wanting to show everyone that she was happier than ever. FP chuckled as she looked at him with such a happy twinkle in her eyes and let her cup his cheeks, before she kissed him passionately.

This time FP's TV at the station was on the news channel, too. But no more watching it over and over again while yearning for her. No more sitting alone at his desk. This time his office was empty, the only sound in there coming from the TV on the news-channel, showing a very much in love Alice and FP. They had come full circle, and they'd never break that. This was forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my short story! Thank you so much for reading and commenting, it means a lot to me! I'd like to dedicate this fic to amicks, who has been the biggest support of this mini fic. I am working hard on a new fic, so I hope you'll be reading that one too!


End file.
